Becoming a Star
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata life turns upside down when she has the chance to become an actress in a hit tv series 'Drama Girl'. Will she be able to fit in this famous group? What will she do when she finds out who her family really is? Don't own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Becoming a Star**

By Hinata Hyuga

She looked at the blank page and didn't blink. She couldn't believe she was going to write about her own life. The guys insisted she wrote this annoying book. How did it all start anyway? She thought silently to herself.

"Well all of it kind of started when I was a waitress," Hinata started typing and continued, "It was fate that brought Kakashi sensei there."

Her story begins…

Hinata came from a foster home. The lady who took her in only wanted the money and kicked her to the curb when it stopped coming in. She wasn't the only poor victim in the small apartment. The cycle was never going to end. She slept under the starry night for several days before she was able to start working. With the money she saved she got her one room apartment. She got it before winter came! She wasn't use to the quiet environment and it would take time. She eagerly went to work.

"Hinata you're here early!" Hannah her employer couldn't be happier with Hinata. "The next customer that steps in is yours. Don't worry I'll clock you in." She smiled and handed her the tray. "You better hurry!"

Something seemed so off about her employer. Hinata shrugged it off and looked at the door. A man with white hair and a mask came in. Hinata walked towards him with a big smile.

"Hello it's kind of busy today would you like for me to find a seat?" Hinata looked at the expressionless man. This bar was different many others. You've heard of Cafes with Cat eared maids? Well this place was for men with interest in woman dressed like nurses serving beer and alcoholic drinks. Not to worry many fights are started but the guards were strong and many.

"Yes that would kind of you." The man followed her to a less crowded area.

"What would you like to drink?" Hinata took out her small book from the back of her pocket. "We're having special on Jack Daniels."

"Give me the strongest stuff." He seemed tense and tired.

"Sure thing, my name is Hinata feel free to call me!" Hinata ran to the station were all the drinks were at.

"Wow she's cute." Kakashi felt his phone vibrate in his jacket. He looked at the caller ID and complained. "Hey Tsunade…" he was worried. He quickly removed the phone from his ear. "Calm down no need to scream." He cursed under his breath. "It was today? I don't have a person to replace her!" He admitted defeat. "I'll bring a girl tomorrow. Ok, see you."

Kakashi was getting himself mentally prepared to get fired. He hoped that he would be leaving the place in one piece after Tsunade beat him to the pulp.

"Here you go sir! Most of the people say this is pretty strong because the Vodka was kind of done. We'll give it half off!" Hinata clapped her hands and opened her eyes. The man wasn't reacting he seemed dazed.

"An angel…" Kakashi then smiled devilish. "She said any girl, as long as she's pretty." He started to speak to himself.

"Sir, are you alright?" Hinata was getting worried. "Can I help you with something?" He grabbed her wrist.

"My name is Kakashi; I'm a producer of Drama Girl. Have you heard of it?"

"Not really, my mom wouldn't let me watch TV." She chuckled shyly and told him to carry on.

"Well, one of my actors has gotten herself pregnant so she ended her role. There's supposed to be a new student or a new girl. I was supposed to get an actor by now but it just passed me by. I think you'll be perfect for the role please tell me you're interested." Kakashi's eyes sparkled. Hinata wasn't too sure of this guy.

"How do I know you're not a pervert?" Hinata raised her eyebrows.

"Here my card I would like for you to call me by the end of today. If you're not interested tomorrow I'll get someone else who might be." The picked up his bottle and poured into the cup.

"Sir I'll pour it in!"

"I'll buy the whole bottle." Kakashi was weary yet again. "I need it." He gulped the shot in one second.

"Sure thing, be careful." Hinata slowly backed off and went to the station. Her boss came out with the pay checks and handed them. Hinata was surprised to see the small number on the check. "Sir?"

"Yes Hinata?" The older man with a beard stopped from returning to his office.

"This can't be correct." Hinata looked at the number again, "It's only 200$, that's not even enough for my rent and food."

"Sorry Hinata I'm just paying as the card tells me. It says that you haven't come to work for too long. You even missed yesterday." He went back into his office.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't miss a day since she started a month ago. Lately she hasn't been the one clocking in. She remembered how Lucy always told her to go on and work that she'll punch her in.

"Lucy was it you?" Hinata was holding her tears in.

"Why would you say that, Hinata?" Lucy played innocently.

"You lied to me…" Hinata sniffed and continued, "I trusted you. We went to school together and now you work with me."

"Don't take it personal, but it's not fair." Hannah showed her true face full of hatred. "You were prettier and you get more customers. So I made you pay for every penny I lost last week." She stalked to the entrance and let another man in.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had heard. She worked just like Hannah and even more. She wiped her tears and went back to the table that Kakashi sat by himself. But he was gone. She searched but it seemed that he had paid and left.

"I have the end of today!" She ran to one of the customers, and asked, "Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

The guys face lighted up and he gave her his cell.

"Thank you so much I'll be quick!" She turned and looked at the card Kakashi gave her. The phone rang and it went to voicemail. "Kakashi it's Hinata from the bar we spoke about acting. I will take your offer please call me back but not at this number. My cell is (xxx)xxx-xxxx Thank you!" Hinata hanged up and returned the cell. She went outside and left her work.

When she came back to the apartment she found her stuff outside. She hoped as much. Her phone was in her pocket. She looked outside and wished with all her might he would call her back.

oOo

Kakashi woke up when the sun rays hit his face. He sat up and looked at the time.

"CRAP!" It was one in the after noon.

His phone vibrated. "Five messages?" He listened to the first four (all Tsunade) and was about to hang up when he heard Hinata. He wrote her number down and dialed it. "Hinata it's me Kakashi…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi walked into Tsunades office. She didn't seem slightly happy to see him. He took a deep breath and before she opened her mouth he started to talk.

"I found a girl." He said loudly. "She's cute and a willing."

"What's her name?" Tsunade was like a tiger ready to attack.

"Her name is Hinata, she's 20 and single. She's got a good figure and has no job at the moment." He was starting to feel the pressure.

"I've never heard of her before."

"She isn't an actress."

"A newbie?" Tsunade slammed the desk and stood up tall. "You have no idea how much I want to strangle you!"

"Please don't!" Hinata opened the door. Tsunade stopped moving. Kakashi almost fell off his chair.

"I told you to wait for me to call you." Kakashi could imagine Tsunade breaking Hinata with her bare hands.

"Good work Kakashi!" Tsunade was relieved.

"What?" Kakashi was surprised and completely confused.

"Don't you see how beautiful she is? Plus she just proved how good an actor by pretending to care about you. I believed everything!" The other two went along with her play and were drained by the end of the day.

oOo

"You don't know how lucky you are, she didn't even eat you alive." Kakashi relaxed his muscles. "It was pretty hard for everyone else in the cast."

"Will I meet everyone?" Hinata asked.

"Well, everyone is at vacation right now. We're all meeting up at my place for Christmas." He told her, "Do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Should I be honest with him?" Hinata asked herself and nodded. He was going to have to find out sooner or later. "Kakashi I got kicked out of my place last night. I don't really have a place to stay."

"What! Do you have any friends that you could stay with?"

"Not really, I'm a foster child I didn't stay in one place long. I wasn't able to make lasting friendships." She admitted and Kakashi gave her a hug.

"I have a spare room in my apartment if you want to spend the night." Kakashi let her go and she seemed saddened.

"I don't want to be a burden so I'll pay for my stay." She started to make math on her head. "When will I start getting paid?"

"The studio will send you a pay check each week according to if you work the day or not. If a day is cut short it won't affect your pay." Kakashi smiled, "You don't have to pay. I lend you the extra room, at least until you get on your feet." He was too kind hearted to let her sleep in the streets.

"Alright, but I'll cook and clean. I can't be a pest while living in there."

Kakashi was actually looking forward to her cooking. It has been years since he last had a home made meal.

oOo

A week later…

Hinata help Kakashi set up the place. She was going to meet everyone for the first time! She had memorized everything about them. Sasuke was the most famous out of all of them. He was handsome and very silent. He only talked whenever he complains or nagged. Sakura was second to him, she was really pretty. Also know to be snobby and unkind to anyone she doesn't like. Ino was the loud and preppy one. She loved to sing and will probably be Hinata's first friend. Naruto was the silly one that made jokes and did pranks to get attention. Kiba was his friend that helped him calm down a bit. They are the main characters of the series. Hinata soon would be too.

Hinata couldn't control her heart beat she was so excited! She made sure to dress nice and be polite when they enter. Tsunade helped her pick out a short silk sapphire dress. She let her hair go loose and put no make up on.

Someone knocked the door and Hinata jumped. Kakashi was going to open it but Hinata insisted she opened it. She almost bumped into the first person and fell to the ground.

"Sheesh! Sasuke you're so mean you should help her up at least. You did make her fall!" Hinata guessed it was Ino. Hinata chuckled.

"No need I'll get myself up." Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"My name is Kiba," he made a silly smile, "nice to meet you!" Hinata introduced herself to everyone. Sakura came in and crossed her arms looking away.

"I don't like you." Sakura ran to Ino and pinched her.

"Ouch what was that for?" Ino rubbed the red spot.

"You yelled at Sasuke!" Sakura went to Sasuke who was already sitting at the table. "Sorry Sasuke she's such a nuisance." Sakura giggled. Naruto was the last to come in. Hinata found him to be extremely cute! Ino was clinging on Hinata and she would constantly pinch her cheek.

"You're so cute!" Ino shouted.

"Watch out Hinata! Ino doesn't go for guys." Naruto yelled from across the room.

"Shut up just because I rejected you doesn't mean I like girls." Ino shouted back. Hinata sat on the table to eat. Everyone started to talk about their vacation.

"Hinata, so what kind of life you had before show biz?" Sakura asked, "Unless you're a newbie." Hinata flash backed to when Kakashi prepared her.

Flashback

"Don't say anything about your past." Kakashi advised her, "Not even to the cast. This won't give you good publicity."

"What do I say when they ask?" Hinata stopped putting up ornaments.

"Tell them you had a good family life and studied some theatre. Say that I happen to visit the school and picked you for the role. It's better to lie then to look like I took you into my wing."

End

So she lied and they fell for it. She talked about what she liked and didn't and Ino agreed with most of it.

"Do you have any boyfriends?" Ino asked, "You're so cute I bet you have ton of guys asking you out."

Hinata choked on the water she was drinking.

"No, no guys in my life. I don't want that yet at least." Hinata drank more water to not speak more. Ino was in deep thought. Sakura left the table a long time ago sitting in other side of the room with Sasuke. Naruto was watching the game with Kakashi. Ino and Kiba were the only ones left on the table. "When do we start on Monday?"

"It is starting about 9 in the morning." Kiba answered and got up, "Excuse me." He went to the sofa and started to watch the game.

"Have you memorized the script?" The conversation lingered and eventually everyone was gone or at least Hinata thought.

"Hinata where are you?" Kakashi called for her but she didn't seem to be around. "I hope she knows…" He was getting worried she needed to know something he forgot to tell her.

Meanwhile Sasuke came out the steamy tub and put the towel around his waist.

Hinata entered her room and let the dress slide down and she tossed the high heels to the side. She felt so uncomfortable but now she could relax. The bath room door opened and someone came in her room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata was in total shocked as her eyes locked with Sasuke's. She was almost completely naked and so was he. She was getting afraid, not because she wasn't like the situation it was quite the opposite.

"I'm sorry." He went back in and closed the door behind himself. Hinata went right back in her dress and out the room. Her face was flushed and she jumped when Kakashi touched her shoulder.

"Whoa are you okay?" Kakashi had scared her half to death.

"I didn't know that Sasuke was taking a bath and I saw him… I was…" Hinata couldn't finish her conversation.

"I sorry I should've told you it was Sasuke's room." He prepared the sofa and got her warm milk. He patted her head and handed the milk. "I'll help you find a place when you're ready to leave. To tell you the truth I'm going to be so sad when you leave." Hinata gave him a hug and thanked him. He gave his good nights and they all went to sleep.

Two days later…

Hinata finished her script and they called cut. She was attacked by Ino.

"You did you good Hinata!" Ino squeezed her. "My favorite part is when you have this eye connection with Sasukes character. It's love at first sight!" She was getting heated up. Tsunade entered and interrupted everything.

"After seeing Hinata and her acting the writer had decided to change the storyline." Tsunade announced.

"WHAT?" Sakura was highly upset.

"Hinata's character is going to fall for Sasukes' and they'll end with each other in the end. Sakura's character is going to another country in the end to study aboard." Tsunade proudly punched the air. "After we posted Hinata's picture on our Facebook almost every person fell in love with her. At this rate she's going to get the spot light."

Sakura stumped her way out of the studio. Ino proposed that they all go out and eat. Everyone agreed and they went to Italian restaurant. Everyone inside freaked out when they saw the stars enter. They ordered two pizzas.

"Hinata you only ate one piece." Ino complained.

"No I'm not that hungry." Hinata wasn't use to eating a lot at all.

"You can't be full after just one piece!" Ino insisted, another waitress passed by and she dropped Narutos glass.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Hinata. "Hinata?" she looked at the famous cast from her favorite show and thought of an evil idea.

"Hannah…" Hinata didn't like having her here.

"You know I got fired after you quit?" Hannah started.

"What?" Hinata was getting shaky.

"When they found out I was the one punching your card they fired me. I had to give my child into adoption and now Ms. Princess is with actors? Something doesn't add up." Hannah said a little too loud. Ino didn't like the situation.

"So you know Hinata I guess." Ino was trying to stop her.

"Yes, she was the best nurse at the bar. You know that place right? It's called John's Loving Touch." Hannah continued her taunting, "She was attacked couple of times and she made sure to take all the customers."

"Stop talking before I get my father to fire you!" Kiba shouted and she walked away.

"Kiba thanks." Hinata whispered.

"No need she was starting to get in my nerves." Kiba replied.

"So you were a hooker?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"No I was a waitress to get a little petty cash. It was the first place to hire me and it paid well so I accepted it. There's nothing more to it." Hinata lied again.

"Hinata you don't have to lie to us you know." Ino talked for everyone. "We aren't that privileged either. I was rebellious and went to juvi a few times but I'm still here. Naruto and Kiba might not be the greatest examples for this. Sakura I won't mention. Sasuke was at an orphanage when Kakashi found him and adopted him."

Hinata seemed happy to know that she wasn't the only one with that kind of situation. Sasuke seemed upset to hear about his past again.

"Well I'll keep it short. I was in different homes as a foster kid. I never really made friends because of it. I was kicked out when I turned 18 and now I'm here." Hinata felt better letting it out of her chest. Ino hugged her and Sakura seemed madder then ever.

"Hey guys the next time we get time off lets all go somewhere fun. Like Disney!" Ino shouted.

"That sounds fun." Kiba said.

"Well if Kiba is going then I will." Naruto said he looked at Sasuke.

"Sure I'll go then." Almost right after finishing his answer Sakura agreed.

"Well then Hinata?" Ino asked with her puppy eyes.

"Sure." Hinata admitted defeat.

That night…

They were all walking towards Sasuke's apartment. Sakura almost exploded when she found out that Hinata was living with Sasuke. Ino took her to the side.

"Hey girl if you need a new place you can live with me. I have two extra rooms you can have one. We'll split rent and it's good for both of us." Ino insisted.

"That sounds good." Hinata would like to stop disturbing Kakashi and Sasuke. They said they're good byes and Hinata went to the elevator. It was an awkward few seconds. When they entered Kakashi was drunk on the sofa.

"Hinata you're not a disturbance." Sasuke helped Kakashi on his feet. "In fact you help out a lot here. You don't have to leave."

These were probably the first words Sasuke had said to her and not to the character. Hinata was happy to see he didn't hate her. She smiled and followed behind him.

"It's not just that, there's just not enough space for me." She looked at the sofa, "I'll be ok with Ino."

"Whatever." Sasuke dropped his adoptive father on his bed and didn't look at Hinata, avoiding her eyes. "Night."

"Sure good night." Hinata turned off the light and closed the door. Her mind wondered…

Next day…

"I'm sad to see you go." Kakashi admitted and gave Hinata a hug before she went into Ino's car.

Sasuke watched from the window in his room. The car went into the traffic. He touched his face and it was warmer then ever. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was blushing.

"How could this be happening to me now?" Sasuke would try to fight this feeling that existed since he dumped into her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasukes Dream

He's seems to be younger. He hated when he dreamt about his childhood but something was different. It was a sad memory. The sky was blue and he was laughing. What was he laughing about? He looked to the side and saw a small girl but there was no face.

Together they were making a sand castle. She took another scoop of sand with her hand. He helped make a bridge. Why couldn't he remember this before? Soon she got up and waved good bye to him. She grabbed a man's hand and they left him alone. In the end it was still a sad dream. Why couldn't she stay out longer with him? Why couldn't he have a family to go to?

End of Dream

Sasuke woke up with tears in his eyes. Usually it didn't hurt him this much. Something was different from this memory but he couldn't remember. He wanted to with all his might.

oOo

"As you can see," Tsunade started a speech to the cast, "we are growing in numbers when it comes to ratings. So a certain record company wants to promote one of its newest bands. You might have heard of them, they are known as "Sand Trio"." Sakura and Ino squealed while Kiba and Naruto complained. "You will be in your best behavior. They'll be here in a few so please don't embarrass us." She picked up her phone and called someone.

"Can you believe this Hinata "Sand Trio" is going to be filming with us this week?" Ino jumped with joy. Hinata was at little embarrassed not to known anything about them.

"I'm sorry but I really don't listen to music." Hinata admitted and Ino gasped.

"No way, if you want I'll let you borrow some of their CDs and we'll listen to them. We can have a sleep over while we're at it." Ino ignored Sakura disgusted sound.

"What's so great about them anyway?" Kiba complained, "I knew Gaara since I was a kid but I never cared if he could sing. As a matter of fact I don't think he's too good at it."

"So you're jealous!" Ino teased him.

"Why would anyone be jealous?" Naruto defended Kiba, "We're better looking."

"Stop that or you'll hurt my feelings." Gaara had just walked into the studio. Temari his sister and Kankuro his brother followed behind him. "I'll introduce the band-" he was interrupted.

"We know who you guys are." Ino said almost melting.

"You guys are awesome!" Sakura shouted.

"Well not all of you seem to think that. Well their might be some who don't know us. My name is Gaara and these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." Gaara put his guitar down and someone quickly went and picked it up. "May I have the liberty to know who everyone else is?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ino grabbed Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto who were about to escape. "Introduce yourselves!" she commanded them. They all gave in.

"You know me Shorty." Kiba crossed his arms.

"I haven't been called that in a while." Gaara chuckled to himself.

"The name is Naruto, remember that. Someday I'll be as big as Brad Pitt!" Naruto said loudly.

"I can't wait for that to happen." Gaara said weakly almost doubtingly.

"My name is Sasuke, nice to meet you." Sasuke was very monotone which meant he was lying.

"My name is Ino I hope we get along!" Ino could barely say stably.

"I'm Sakura the star of the show." Sakura said with her nose in the air. Finally came to Hinata, who seemed shy at first. After a deep breath she was able to talk.

"My name is Hinata and I hope we'll be good friends." Everyone was quiet and she got beat red. "Did I say something wrong?" she thought to herself. But then Ino pinched her cheek. Sakura crossed her arms and stomped away.

"I hope so too." Gaara took out his hand to shake hers. When she goes to shake it he pulls it closer and kisses it.

"KYA!" Ino was exploding. "How romantic!" Hinata was very close to fainting at that moment but Kiba put his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Let's catch up." Kiba forces him to let Hinata go and they walk away.

oOo

Kiba sat next to Gaara in a love seat in the break room. Gaara seemed to be cocky as always. Kiba had been best friends with him until middle school when he completely changed for the worst. Just thinking about it made him cringe.

Flash back…

Kiba had the hugest crush on Amy. She was totally his type too bad she was two grades higher. Gaara was playing basket ball with him.

"Dude I saw you looking at Amy." Gaara stole the ball and made a shot.

"She's cute that's all." Kiba tried to hide his red face. They finished up their game and the girls were putting the stuff in the court away.

That afternoon

"Tell me what happened!" Gaara nagged Kiba for an hour now on his cell. "I saw you talking to Amy right after the game. So did you finally ask her out?"

"Kind of, we're going to meet up after the state championships. I'm thinking of treating her to some ice cream." Kiba says.

Weeks pass and he finally starts to date her. They we're always happy until he came back from summer vacation.

"Amy what is wrong with you? You didn't answer any of my texts or emails! You won't even look at me when I talk-" Amy interrupted him.

"I was with Gaara." She was crying, "I was with Gaara when you were gone. He was so nice and he kissed me."

"What? Why would you do that?" Kiba was shocked. "It was only a kiss, right? It was nothing special."

"No that's not it all we…" she sobbed and continued, "We got intimate. I couldn't help myself; at that time I thought it was cool. But I don't want to leave you Kiba." She turned to him, "Please forgive me."

"I leave for a week and you cheat on me with my best friend. You didn't tell me for a month and you want me to forgive you. I'm sorry Amy but we're over. I trusted you and you broke that trust. I thought what you and I had been strong but I was wrong." Kiba ran to bicycle and rode for hours. He stopped and walked on the shore before deciding to confront Gaara.

When he got there…

Gaara was smiling when Kiba entered. He stepped out.

"It's pretty late Kiba your family is probably worried." Gaara said.

"Shut up!" Kiba tried to control his rage, "Tell me why you had to do this to me?"

"You mean Amy. It's not my fault she was all over me."

"She was my girl friend Gaara; you knew how much I loved her."

"Kiba you wanted her so much it must have rubbed on to me."

Kiba thought about that comment pretty hard. He came to a shocking realization.

"You liked her because I did. You always wanted what I had since we we're kids. If I bought a toy you had to have one, but I never thought it would go this far Gaara."

"What makes you think that Kiba? That statement makes me look so self-centered. It's more like I like what you have so I get one. I try to see what you like so much of thing. Amy though was a tricky one because she's one of a kind." Kiba's fist connected with Gaaras face.

End of flashback…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kiba hated that memory. He never knew that Gaara his best friend could ever go that low. But he wasn't going to give him another chance.

"What have you been up to Gaara?" Kiba crossed his arms. He was forced to converse with him.

"I'm just singing with my band here and there. I really need a rest though. What about you Kiba?" Gaara was like he was before.

"I've been acting that's all."

"So I'm guessing no girls?" Kiba got stiff. "Hinata is pretty cute. If I were you I'd probably gotten into-" Kiba stopped him from finishing his comment.

"Please don't talk like that about Hinata. She's a decent girl." Gaara's eyes sparkled.

"So tell me what attracts you more about her?" Gaara starts to taunt him with his low voice. "Is it her beautiful marble eyes? Her cute nature? Silky long hair? Her nice pump breast? Her sexy body?"

Sasuke who was getting some coffee coughed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and it was irritating him.

"Gaara she's just a friend, I've got no interest in her." Kiba lied. Hinata was the cutest thing he's ever seen. He couldn't admit that to Gaara. He didn't want him to get to Hinata like he did to Amy.

"I know when you are lying, Kiba. This is passed you Kiba, she's my type." Gaara got up and went back to the set.

Kiba thought to himself, "If he did what he did to Amy who wasn't his type what would he do to Hinata?" he started to get frustrated. This situation was getting difficult.

oOo

After filming Ino suggested they all go to Kakashi's place. She knew going out would cause too much ruckus. Hinata volunteered to cook. Sakura bailed out and went to her apartment. Sasuke seemed focused on Gaara's every move. Kiba tried not to pay attention to Hinata.

"Wow Hinata you're a good cook!" Temari finished her meal. "You'll make a man very proud of you one day."

"You're too kind." Hinata was bashful. Ino picked up all the plates and made Naruto wash them.

"Thank you for the meal but we have an interview before the filming tomorrow. We'll be up early so we have to get some rest." Kankuro was the first to get up. Hinata walked them to the door. Gaara was about to leave when he turned to face Hinata.

"You have a cell right?" Gaara asked her she nodded. "Then let's exchange numbers then." They switched phones and saved their numbers. "Well good night."

"Night!" Hinata closed the door. Ino who was watching from behind her gave her a bear hug.

"Aren't you lucky?" Ino let her imagination go wild. "You guys make such a cute couple."

"What you can't mean that? I'm not pretty like you! You have a better chance." Ino eyed her and pinched her cheeks.

"Silly you are the cutest and he's so into you. Otherwise he would've been asking for my number instead." They gave their goodbyes and went back to their apartment.

"Hey let's go get those CDs I told you about." Ino went back into her room. Sakura didn't come out her room. Hinata stayed up listening to the catchy songs with Ino.

oOo

Gaara smiles with enjoyment. Everything was going as planned. He had to gain her trust and make her fall of him. This was easier then he thought. She's so gullible that she was falling into his lies already.

"Kiba you ruined my life and you don't even remember. I might have token your girlfriend but you took everything else." Gaara wrinkled his nose, "My father always favored you. "You might be my cousin but to me you're my worst enemy. The money and house I was supposed to get you took it." Gaara punched his wall. "Now I have to sing to survive while you don't even have to break a sweat."

Gaara had to justify his life.

"If you are allowed to take away that, then I can take away what you cherish, one by one."

oOo

Hinata always went to visit Kakashi during the weekend. Sasuke didn't know how exactly how to say it to her.

"Hinata." He broke the silence.

"Yes Sasuke?" Hinata was surprised to see him talk to her.

"Be careful with Gaara. There's something about him that doesn't seem right." Sasuke watched his silly adoptive father look slyly out the door.

"Gaara is nice Sasuke. I don't think he'll treat me bad." Hinata smiled, "But I appreciate your concern."

"Just telling you, so don't leave yourself vulnerable keep your guard up."

"I will thank you."

Kakashi made a heart with his fingers and Sasuke got pissed. Sasuke threw his sandal at his head.

"That's no way to treat you father Sasuke." Kakashi rubbed his bruise.

"You don't deserve respect old man!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata giggled. They both turned to her.

"This reminds me when I was in the foster home. Everyone was always fighting but deep inside we loved each other." Hinata got up and put on her apron. "What would you like to eat Kakashi?"

"No don't cook Hinata!" Kakashi was feeling bad. "You make me feel like I take advantage of your skills. Let's go out instead as a family."

"That sounds good." Hinata enjoyed the idea.

"I'm out." Sasuke was about to leave when Kakashi held him back.

"Do you really want me and Hinata to be alone?" Kakashi almost laughed when he saw Sasuke stop mid stride.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke admitted defeat. Kakashi did another heart and Sasuke threw the other sandal. "I said stop it."

oOo

"This isn't quiet what I expected." Hinata looked at the bar. "There's no food on this menu. There are lots of desserts…"

"Kakashi isn't the best restaurant picker. Next time I choose where we are going." Sasuke complained more when he noticed his father was knocked out. "You did this on purpose so that you wouldn't pay!"

Hinata felt her phone go off and she picked it up. It was brief and she put her phone away.

"What was it?" Sasuke was concerned.

"It was just Gaara wanting to meet up with me and Ino somewhere. DO you want to go?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm alright." Sasuke was going to talk to Ino pretty soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke didn't move from his position and Ino squinted. She didn't understand why he had to call her and make her come out this late. She looked at the time, 12 am.

"So did you bring me here to confess your love?" Ino played around with him.

"No I'm concerned." Sasuke starts, "Gaara said some things that made me doubt. He was taunting Kiba making Hinata a target. I feel like she's not safe with him."

"Oh I see," Ino does a puppy face, "you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sasuke snaps. He is but he's been acting all his life a lie was like breathing.

"Okay, don't eat me alive. Well I'll keep an eye on him. Does that make you feel better about it?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay I have a date with Gaara and Hinata so see you."

oOo

"Today was fun." Hinata was sitting alone with Gaara in his limo. Ino went to get their tickets for a movie. Hinata looked at her phone and read a text.

"Ino says we can go in now. They had openings for the movie that'll start in ten minutes." Hinata put her phone away.

"Which movie are we seeing?" Gaara asked again.

"I've told you a bunch of times already." She giggled and told him again, "The new Harry Potter movie."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gaara lied and followed her inside.

oOo

Ino went to the bathroom and Gaara was left with Hinata yet again. The room was completely empty.

"This room seems vacant. I wonder why." Hinata whispered to Gaara.

"That's because I bought all the tickets." Gaara answered.

"Why would you do that?"

"You'll see." After a while Gaara's hand touched her thigh. She didn't react but soon his whole hand was on her leg. Her eyes looked at his hand. She couldn't tell him anything just yet. A few seconds passed and it move up higher and higher.

"Gaara, please don't." Hinata urged him to stop. He drew near and shifted his body closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hinata we're alone together in the dark don't you get any ideas? Ino left us at peace. Let's have some fun before the movie ends." Hinata tried to push him off but he was stronger then her. Something hit his head.

"You're blocking my view." Sasuke was sitting in the back row. His leg had kicked Gaara on the back of his head. "Sorry I might've been too rough on you." Gaara got up and walked out the theaters.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Hinata asked Sasuke who seemed tickled off.

"I told you to be careful didn't I?" Sasuke jumped over the chair to get to her side. "You didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry." Hinata said sadly.

"Want some popcorn?" Sasuke gave her his bag.

Ino watched from the entrance. She didn't know whether or not interrupt them. She was more afraid of what Sasuke would do to her for leaving Gaara with Hinata.

oOo

Gaara couldn't be angrier. His planned failed and Hinata was on to him. He couldn't fail. He had to get to Kiba somehow. He had to get to her whether she wanted it or not. Gaara came up with a worst plan.

"She won't see it coming. Kiba I hope you watch and see what I'll do."

oOo

Hinata and Ino walked in the park. They happen to come across a small play ground.

"I use to live around this area when I was a kid. It was my first foster home." Hinata said, "I think I was five."

"So were you abandoned or your parents died?" Ino asked.

"I can't remember." Hinata looked at the sand box she used to love spending her time. She can vaguely remember the couple that took her in at that time. But what upset her the most is that she didn't know whether or not she had parents. Inos laughter snapped her back.

"I remember when I use to hide in the jungle jam whenever I ran away as a kid." Ino insisted they went to the swing for a while. "This feels so refreshing."

"Lucky we didn't have such big roles today." Hinata lightly swings back and forth. "Tomorrow is that last day we film with the band. That's a relief."

"I didn't take Sasuke seriously last time, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I should've been more careful." Hinata jumped off the swing. "Let's get going!" Ino smiled and jumped too. Someone came up to them.

"Is your name Hinata?" A little girl asked her.

"Whoa Hinata is that your clone?" Ino pocked the girl's belly button.

"Yes why do ask?" Hinata saw the girls face light up.

"You're my sister!" The girl hugged her and started to cry. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata didn't have a family. "I don't know you."

"You were stolen Hinata. You disappeared when we were kids." This was going to be a long day.

oOo

Gaara sat with Tsunade. She was angry with him and his behavior.

"You know that I don't appreciate what you did to Hinata. She's a nice girl and didn't deserve being treated that way."

"I give my apologies madam. As you know me being here is very important." Gaara said in a not to nice tone. "With just a call I could get this whole show shut down."

"Go on." Tsunade was angry.

"I want to end this special with a bang, if you know what I mean?" Gaara took out some papers and handed them over to her. "These are my revised version of the script. I'm pretty sure you'll find this to be interesting."

"I don't like this Gaara." Tsunade took a look at the contents. "This is crazy! You made her life so difficult!"

"Don't get temperamental with me, or is it that you don't want to run this show anymore?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hinata sat in a lobby of a building. The little girl name was Hanabi and she was cute. Hinata like her but how could she know if this was true?

"Hinata, do you know where we are?" Ino asked her.

"No." Hinata answered.

"This is Hyuga International Imports. Any one who works here has to have loads of money. Maybe your really family is rich!" Ino clapped her hands.

Hanabi came back with a man. He was really shady and tall with a good build.

"My father wants to see you." Hanabi took her hand and led the way.

"I'll wait here then." Ino whispered to herself.

oOo

Hinata sat on the soft chair and the man turned around. The moment his eyes saw her he knew she was his daughter. She couldn't look more like his wife.

"Hinata I've looked for you for so long." He pulled a photo from his desk. "Your mother died of a broken heart when you went missing." He handed over the picture and Hinata held her breath.

"So I am your daughter?" She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening.

"You were robbed by a rival company and the couple put you in the foster home. I found out recently that you were placed there. The other company was paying the police not investigate so we never found out anything."

"Tell me all about my family." Hinata urged. She wanted to know everything.

"You're mother was kind and a weak person. I own the Hyuga International Imports and we live prestigiously. Your sister as you met is like me when I was young. But I think it would be easier if you just saw it with your own eyes. Please come with me and Hanabi and let's be a family again."

Hinata didn't know what to do. She wanted to know all about her family but she also wanted to continue acting.

"Why don't I stay next weekend? I work during the week and it's pretty hectic."

"Hinata I'll send you a weekly allowance and you'll never have to work again. I need to make up for not being here for you for so many years." He took out his wallet.

"No stop, I enjoy my job."

"Where do you work at?" he asked.

"I'm an actress father; I'm in the series called Drama Girl."

oOo

Tsunade hated people like Gaara that took advantage of their power. She cringed and read the script again.

Sasuke will break up with Hinata and in desperation she'll hook up with the singer Gaara. In the end he'll steal a kiss and Sasuke will get jealous. She'll leave the singer and get back with Sasuke.

"This would ruin her forever. It's the stupidest thing a person can do in a series. It'll make her the bad guy for breaking the singer's heart. He'll look like the victim while the situation is really the other way around." She was very frustrated. "I guess I'll have to give these to kids. Kakashi get the cast!" Kakashi was right outside of the office.

"Tsunade a little heads up Ino and Hinata aren't in." Kakashi said from the other side of the wall.

"What? Then where are they? Tell them to come back it's urgent."

oOo

"You're acting…" her father didn't like what he heard. "Honey you are the heiress of this company and my daughter. I won't have you destroy your life. You should quit what you're doing and learn everything you need to know about this job. You will marry the man I have picked for you and life a fulfilling life."

"What?" Hinata didn't mind learning about the work but she didn't want to give up her acting career. "You said you have someone picked out for me?"

"Since the day you were born you were to marry a nice young man. He's your age and very intelligent. I'm happy with my choice."

"I want to marry for love dad." She's only known him for a few hours and it feels like it's been forever. It's like she's known him all her life. Which she has known him it was just unconsciously.

"I'm only thinking about your future honey that's all." Hinata's phone went off.

"We'll catch up later work is calling me." Hinata bowed and left.

oOo

"Hinata there you are what happened?" Ino asked as they called out for a taxi.

"A long story I need a drink." Hinata rubbed her forehead. A taxi stopped and they entered.

"So?" Ino persisted.

"Well, first I find out my dad owns the Hyuga Imports and then he wants me to quit. He said to follow in his footsteps and marry the guy he chose for me." Hinata plays with her hair. "I don't know what to do."

"First, forget rich you're a princess. Second, you're not quitting if it means your life because I won't let you. Lastly, he can't make you marry the dude. What if he's ugly and hairy?" Ino explained.

"What if he's not?" Hinata said to herself. "I 'm so confused."

"Look Hinata the show doesn't have too many episodes left. Next year around this time we'll be finishing up. Talk to him about that maybe he can wait."

"I hope so."

oOo

"Guys I've called you all here because I have some bad news." Tsunade looked at all the worried faces. "I'll start off by saying we have a new script for tomorrow."

"What? We'll never get it memorized." Sakura complained.

"Hinata you've got an issue. Gaara was the one who forced the change and it cost might be your career. I've devised a plan to save you from ruining your career honey. Now all of you listen very carefully." They all huddled up and listened.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hinata on purpose messed up and Tsunade couldn't help but feel so happy. Everyone was upset when Hinata and Gaara kissed. When everyone was gone Tsunade called her friend Shino. Shino was a wiz at fixing film.

oOo

Gaara tuned his TV to the channel the show was in. He was only interested about the end.

He watched crying Hinata (her character-Brook) walk into the gym set where Gaara was putting away his guitar. He slowly walked to her and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly got on her feet and was about to leave. He stopped her and didn't let her go. "What are you doing?"

"You're a friend, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Gaara's character seemed so agitated. "I can help." Hinata wiped the last tears she had and sat on the bench. Gaara sat next to her and took her hand.

"My boyfriend (Sasuke-Drew) broke up with me." Hinata started to sob again, "and I don't know why." He gave her a hug and she was pouring her heart out.

"Hinata I've liked you since we met. You're so kind you can't help it and most of all you're beautiful." Gaara lifted her face to meet his. She quickly pushed him to the side.

"Gaara I can't…" Hinata got up and tried to leave but he grabbed her again.

"Don't go. Kiss me now." Gaara's eyes were very unkind.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to break your heart. Gaara you're just a friend so please just don't…" He let her loose and she ran out the gym. "I'm sorry!" her voice echoed down the hall.

Gaara who was watching the episode on his couch was repulsed. He got up and took the TV and threw it to the other side of the room. Glass and plastic pieces were all over the place.

"What was that sound!" Temari was in the middle of taking a bath. She had her hair wet and just a small towel around herself.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked with a half eaten burger in his hand. "Eww Temari you should really put some clothes on. You'll blind someone."

"Shut up idiot!" Temari snapped. They then focused on the flat screen on the floor. "Gaara, how did the new TV end up broken? We just got it yesterday."

"I'm not picking up this mess." Kankuro added.

"Shut up." Temari tried to ignore the stupid comments, "Gaara, did you throw it?"

"Leave me alone." Gaara opened the window and threw himself out."

"Gaara!" Temari ran to the window and looked out, "Are you crazy you can hurt yourself!" He didn't pay any attention to her and took out his cell. She lost sight of him when he entered the dark forest.

"You should really hit the gym Temari." Kankuro had a head start and ran down the hall. She followed after holding on to the towel that was almost off. The door bell rang and the maid opened the door.

"So you guys arguing as always?" A sly and cocky voice said.

"Shikamaru?" Temari's face went red and ran back to the bath room.

"Sorry you had to see that." Kankuro led him to his room.

"Is this place secure enough?" Shikamaru felt the walls.

"It's sound proof no one will hear a thing." Kankuro locked the door behind himself. "Talk Shikamaru, tell me what was so urgent that you came here."

"The Hyuga Heir has been found." Shikamaru said simply. Kankaru couldn't believe his ears, it was impossible!

oOo

"This is to win the war!" Ino raised her glass (in Kakashi/Sasuke's apartment). "What better way to celebrate then drink?" The group clashed their drinks and they all took a sip. Hinata started to cough.

"This isn't beer." Hinata looked at the bottle Ino brought. "Saki?" She heard Sakura giggling.

"I love Sasuke!" Sakura's face was really red. She rubbed her face on his arm. "Love you, love you…" she chanted. After a while everyone was starting to get drunk except Hinata. She enjoyed watching her friends saying and doing silly things. Naruto had put on music and started rip off his clothes while Ino sang out loud and joined him. That's when her fun ended. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sakura was sleeping on the door hugging a pillow chanting Sasuke's name.

Kiba came up to Hinata and stared at everything she was doing. She would turn around and he would just whistle.

"Kiba do you need something?" Hinata asked him.

"Why don't you like me?" He walked slowly towards her, "I'm in love with you." Hinata gasped. "Sakura why can't you see I'm way better looking then Sasuke." Hinata was relieved.

"Honey Sakura is over there." She pointed to the sleeping pink head. He turned and hugged the lamp post. Hinata was giggling until he started to tongue it. "That's going to take a while to forget."

"You can't catch me!" Ino ran naked and Naruto chased after also naked.

"Give me back my Pokémon! Team Rocket should be basting off again." Naruto stopped all of a sudden and started to barf on the couch. Hinata gagged and had a spasm when she found out it was all over her coat. She picked it up with her tow fingers. She kept them as far from her as possible.

"That idiot." Hinata was almost going to cry. "This is disgusting!" When she got into the bathroom (in Sasuke's room) she threw it into the tub and ran the water over it. "He owes me big time." She felt eyes on her so she turned around. "I'm sorry Sasuke we're you doing something. I'll put disinfectant when I'm done."

He turned on the faucet and wet his face. He had a change of clothes and his bed was messed up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sasuke," she said in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry I cause so many problems for you guys." He turned to her. "I've always been kind of useless since I was a kid. Now things are getting harder and I'm getting you guys involved. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have token Kakashi's offer. Things would've been less complicated." She chuckled, "Listen to me I'm bragging on."

"You're not a bother." Sasuke's comment shocked her, "Ino's happier, Sakura finally came down to earth and realized it didn't revolve around her. Naruto now picks on you so he can leave me alone while Kiba opened up more. You're the best thing that has ever happened to us."

Hinata was so happy that she started to get teary. She smiled and wiped the tear that managed to slip. Sasuke was standing so close to her now. She couldn't remember when he ever drew closer to her. But she revised the situation again. She was the one who got closer to him.

He was very attractive and she couldn't deny it. But he was way out of her league and she understood that very well. But at this moment every thought was getting hazy. He bent his head lowering it. It was only centimeters away from her lips when he placed his head on her shoulder. His breath was pretty fast. He could feel her soft skin barely touching his lips.

"Hinata I don't feel good, I think I drank too much." He removed his head and touched his lips.

"Oh, I'll leave you!" Hinata jolted out and slammed the door. Sasuke laid back and sat on his sink counter. He touched his lips lightly.

"What has come over me?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kankuro had sat in the silent room with Shikamaru for a few minutes now. He didn't know quite what to say. He had to choose his words carefully when it came to this situation.

"Shikamaru, what do we do now?" Kankuro couldn't help but ask. Shikamaru yawned and looked at the time.

"It's late I should be leaving. This is all I wanted to tell you." He was going to reach for the knob but Kankuro stopped him.

"You won't tell me?"

"It's not my place to say anything I'm just a messenger. He's a busy person and didn't have time to come here. Now if you excuse me."

"Stop an answer my question: What will happen?"

"If you insist, everything will still go as planned. The method is changed though that's all."

"Method?" Kankuro didn't understand.

"Remember before he was planning to buy the company under his nose. Now he'll be able to get it handed over to him if you know what I mean."

"He's coning the poor girl isn't he? He'll take the clothes on her back."

"He's a very handsome man no one will be able to resist him. Now let me leave I've already said too much." Kankuro didn't let him leave. "I'll lose my job and you'll lose a lot more." They could hear Temari's voice from down the hall. "Don't get others involved." Kankuro reluctantly let him leave and Temari came in his room to complain.

oOo

Shikamaru went into his boss' room. He didn't seem too happy at that moment. He man closed his lap top and focused on Shikamaru.

"You didn't let your tongue run?" he asked Shikamaru.

"No sir I just told him that the heiress was found and that the plan was changed." He gulped.

"You didn't mention that my twin is also with her?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No sir," Shikamaru was extremely scared he continued, "He knows nothing about Sasuke."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention his name?" the guy slammed his desk.

"I'm sorry sir."

"It's my wrong. Don't be so formal call me by my name."

"Yes, Souske sir."

"That'll be all Shikamaru. Please give this letter to your father. I mean to the Dragon Fist Yakuza Leader." Shikamaru took the letter, bowed and left the room.

oOo

Hinata had just finished filming when Tsunade came out her office with someone. She let out a small yelp.

"Hello sir it's an honor to meet you." Kiba shook his hand.

"What's going on Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Everyone just watched him approach Hinata.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Hinata whispered.

"Dad?" Sakura asked out loud, "I thought you were an orphan?"

"I am but I found out that he was my father last week." Hinata explained.

"I pretty sure you're lying and you got your dad to pay your way into this role." Sakura made the team doubt.

"Stop you guys I was with here. Hinata is telling us the truth. It was out nowhere!" Ino defended her. "Her sister came up to her and told her she had a family."

"Thanks." Hinata was relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Her father asked in an unfriendly tone. "I told you to follow my foot steps and take the company. Any person would kill for that offer but instead you're here playing house with some kids."

"The series is going to end next year father. Please just give me a year more." Hinata pleaded.

"Yeah man! Don't take away my Hinata just yet. It's only one year more." Ino began to plead.

"I don't have a year." The other man rubbed his temples.

"Father it's not much time." Hinata looked at him seriously.

"You remind me so much of your mother." Her father patted her head and continued, "A year and that is it. I have many plans for you so prepare yourself." He handed her over a small box. "It's your birthday today. You probably didn't know but I've got 17 years worth of presents for you. When you come over I'll give them to you." He gave her a hug before exiting the building.

Hinata opened up the box and it was two keys. One was obviously a car key but the other wasn't.

"What is it?" Ino came up from behind her.

"Two keys one for a car but I don't know anything about the other." Hinata answered.

"Why don't we see this new car?" Ino rejoiced. "By the way we're so totally going out and partying."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday and you're finally 18!" Ino was happier then the one turning 18.

"No I think I had enough with a few nights ago. You have no idea how long it took me to take the stain off the couch." Hinata even had to throw out her favorite coat. "Let's go Ino."

"At least we don't have to take a cab!" Ino followed her out the studio. There was a dark blue car outside. It was beautiful and brand new. Hinata almost cried when she saw it.

"It's perfect!" Hinata started it and the GPS turned on too. It was calculating an address that she didn't put. "What's going on?"

"Maybe the machine will tell us where your second present is at." Ino told her. "Let's get going!"

oOo

"Are you going to make it to the heiress birthday?" Itachi asked his younger brother Souske.

"No it's too soon to blow my cover Itachi." Souske was sitting on the couch with a cigarette between his fingers. "It would just blow my cover. I'll just send a present and my apologies."

"I'm guessing I'll deliver it." Itachi smiled.

"What do you think I should send?" Souske started to wonder, "What is it that women like the most?"

"I don't have any idea if you have notice I have never gotten into a relationship." Itachi admitted. "Did that help?"

"Not at all, but I have an idea." Souske chuckled. Sometimes things were just too easy for him.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hinata looked at the huge mansion with an enormous entrance. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. She approached the entrance with Ino and she knocked the door. Hanabi opened the door and they entered. People dressed in fancy suits greeted her.

"May isn't that the young actress?" Someone whispered.

She got to meet so many people that her head started to hurt. She even changed into something more suitable for the occasion. Lots of people had known her from the series and applaud her. Others whispered against her which Ino gave them the stink eye.

Hinata had never had this kind of thing happen to her just because of her birthday. Her father gave his appreciation to the attendees. Itachi came up to her after the party.

"Sorry that my master couldn't make it. He was looking forward to meeting you but something important came up." Itachi said apologetically.

"It's alright Itachi. Hinata this is Itachi your future husband's brother." Her father causally said.

"He has brought quite a nice present for you Hinata." Itachi took her to another room where the light was dim. He removed the curtain and showed her the present. "It's a replica but I assure you it's as pretty as the original."

"She's beautiful, I mean the structure is." She drew closer to the granite statue and couldn't bring herself to touch it. "Who is she?"

"Aphrodite's the goddess of love." Itachi took her hand and pulled her back. "There's more madam."

"Call me Hinata."

"Hinata here's the present which represents his apologies." He handed her over a small box. "Open it you'll probably want to try it on." She did open it.

"It's wonderful!" Hinata looked at the diamond necklace and let her father help her put it on. "Thank you, tell him that please."

"Of course I will. Well I better be on my way, duty calls. My master is awaiting me; it was nice to meet you." Itachi was about to leave when Hinata asked him something.

"Is he handsome?" Hinata blurred out.

"One day you will see for your self." He exited and called Souske. "Everything is delivered and she seems happy. She's a cute one you might reconsider leaving her at the altar. I'll send the video to you now." He pulled the rose out of his tuxedo pocket and opened it up. Inside there was a chip, he slid the chip in his phone. "I sent it."

oOo

Souske looked at his computer screen. He didn't imagine the daughter of Hiashi to be so cute. Then again his wife was quite a sight.

"She's prettier then I thought, maybe I won't leave her." Souske called another number. "Hello there old friend I need you to investigate someone."

oOo

Hinata returned to her apartment with Ino. She couldn't stop talking about it for a few days. No one was really interested and the atmosphere became tense.

"Hinata, I think we should all go out and have fun." Ino said for everyone to hear. "What do you think Kiba?"

"Not really I've been busy lately. If you didn't know, I am filming in a movie." He sipped his green tea and wave goodbye.

"Man everything has been slow." Naruto said. "Kiba is always busy and I have nothing to do. I'll go with you guys."

"Don't even ask!" Sakura said before Ino opened her mouth. "I'm not going out with annoying princesses that get what they want." She left.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous." Ino patted Hinata's back.

"Sasuke would you like to go out with us?" Ino asked.

"I'm booked." Sasuke picked his stuff up and went into the break room.

"Hey guys!" Tsunade shouted from her office door, "Do any of you know a Max." Hinata ran to her door and looked inside.

"Max what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. He stood up and he was a head taller then her. "You've grown."

"I had a growth spurt when you were gone. I had to see you Hinata home just isn't the same." Max took out a magazine, "I saw you in the cover and I couldn't believe my eyes. The article said where the studio was so I came running this way."

"Max you're underage you know the old lady is going to call the police. It's one less pay check for her, not good." Hinata entwined her fingers with his. "Come I'll show you my friends." She led him to the gang. "Guys this is Max, he was a foster kid like me."

"Nice to meet you," Ino's eyes sparkled, "Hinata's never spoken of you. Wow what a hunk!" But she noticed how protective he was of Hinata. "Too bad though, he's taken."

Sasuke for some reason was upset to see him. He didn't like the way he was treating Hinata. He didn't like the way he looked at her. He hated the fact that they were holding hands.

"That means you can come with us!" Ino shouted. Sasuke eye brows raised, he didn't like this situation.

"That would be fun." Max stated.

"After we're done I'm sending you back." Hinata scolded him. "You should've at least called me, I gave you my number."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Max was sad.

"Anyway let's enjoy it while we can." Hinata pulled him outside. "You're going to freak when you see my car." When he was it he went all geeky on them. He started talking about the car model, the engine and what not. "Slow down boy." Hinata laughed. "Some of us are having headaches with all this information."

"Hey Sasuke I thought you weren't coming." Ino eyed Sasuke as he came out with them.

"My schedule was cleared out." He sat in the back with Max and Naruto while Ino was in the front with Hinata. They got to a roller skating rink." Hinata was new at it so Naruto gave her a small lesson. Soon Hinata was doing tricks.

"Wow Hinata how did you do that twirl? Ino and Naruto asked.

"I don't know it seemed like I've done it before." Hinata lifted her leg and twirled magnificently.

Sasuke watching her remember something. He remembers a little girl skating on the ice. She was young and he had admired her. She was a good friend to him and he liked her more then that. His head ached and he couldn't help but moan a little. Max then sat next to him.

"Hinata is a fragile girl, and I don't think I'll ever hand her over to you." Max got up and got on the rink.

"Who says I want her?" Sasuke thought. He was starting to believe that the girl in his dreams had something to do with Hinata. What kind of person was he before to know the Hyuga daughter personally?

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The investigator was know to people for not just his skill but his eating. He ate almost every waking minute. His name was Choji and he would sneak into cracks even with his size. He took some pictures of Hinata twirling in the rink and got to business.

"Hinata Hyuga?" He smiled. He never thought his target would be so interesting. He went to the dark side of the city and entered an underground tunnel. In the very end of the tunnel was a sealed door. The camera zoomed in closer to him.

"You can enter." The mechanical voice said. The door opened for him and he entered. "Weclcome back Choji, my master is busy at the moment. Please wait."

"Sure thing," Choji took out the camera from his pocket and continued, "I'm not in a rush right now."

"Choji didn't think you'll come back here." Karen came out the steamy bath. "At least not so soon. Are you here to examine my body?" She let the towel drop.

"Stop you're act; we've known each other since we were kids. It's like getting naked in front of a brother." He showed her the picture on his camera, "her name is Hinata Hyuga, and I need some information on her."

"You're so boring!" Karen slipped into her red dress and got on her computer. "Don't be upset if this takes a while. What kind of information do you want on her?" She started to type.

"I need everything that you can find." Choji answered.

oOo

"Here you go Sasuke," Hinata parked in front of his apartment building, "Thanks for today." He was silent. He quickly came out the car and right into the building. "Max, I'm sending you home."

It was a long quiet drive until she got there. Max didn't open his door at all. He crossed his arms and looked away from the rough neighborhood. Hinata got out and opened it.

"Come on Max." She took out her hand but he pulled it towards him. She fell on top of him and he managed to peck her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saying goodbye." He helped her to her feet. "In a few days the old lady will kick me out. I won't have anywhere to go."

"You can move in with me." Hinata offered.

"No I don't want to be a burden."

"I'm pretty sure you can stay with us until you can leave. Ino would like having you around." Hinata added.

"I don't like blondes. I like dark hair girls with empty pearly eyes." He kissed the top of her head and walked away. Hinata thought real hard.

"I don't think you mean that." She shouted. "I think he would do well with my sister." She whispered to herself.

oOo

"That's strange." Karen stretched her neck for a bit. "She was reported missing but she was in the foster system. I wonder why they never caught on to this."

"That's old news give details, like where was she placed, with whom, schools and etc…"

"I'm in the process." Karen nagged. "Here something, seems like she was in a recent home with many other kids. This picture shows her to be very close to them, especially to the hunk."

"Send the copy to me." Choji's job wasn't over just yet.

oOo

Hinata came back to a dark apartment. Ino and Sakura were sleeping soundly in their rooms. When she got to her door she noticed the light was on and someone was inside. She slowly opened the door and Itachi was inside.

"Dear Hinata, I've been sent. Are you all right?" he helped her to her bed.

"You have no idea how you scared me." Hinata slowed her breathing and signaled him to continue on.

"My master has token a liking to you. He asks only one thing for you. Even though you have been arranged to marry since birth he wants to ask you personally himself. When Drama Girl finishes he would want you to attend a private voyage with him. He wants to know your answer by the end of tomorrow."

Hinata waved good bye to him and he exited. She didn't know whether or not she should take this offer. She didn't even know if she wanted to marry the man. Her heart was tearing into two: The want to take over her father company and following his wished or becoming an actress.

oOo

Sasuke didn't understand what was happening to him. First he couldn't stop thinking about the time he found her almost naked. He thought it was some kind of 'being a man' thing. But soon he almost kissed her, which made him doubt a lot. Today topped it off, he was completely jealous of this Max. He wished he was the one holding her hand and laughing with her.

"Shit!" he just never felt this way. Maybe he could ask his idiot father. He had to know something about this sickness. He came out his room and watched for a moment his father switch channels.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke whispered. Alright he didn't hear me I'll just turn around, Sasuke thought.

"Yes my dear son?" Kakashi turned off the TV to face Sasuke.

"Old fart." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I'm feeling sick." Kakashi jumped and touched his forehead.

"You don't feel warm."

"Well, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and my heart feels…good yet it hurts. I think I get dizzy spells sometimes and I get angry but I can't explain why."

"So it's not that type of sick?" Kakashi said he continued, "Do you feel this towards something or around someone?"

"Well someone but I'm not saying who, I don't trust you enough." Sasuke watched his fathers face get smiley and giggle. "What is it?"

"You're in love." Kakashi gave him a hug, "Introduce me to the lucky lady!"

"You're lying!" Sasuke ran into his room. "I can't be in love with Hinata." Sasuke whispered to himself and got back into his bed. He drifted to sleep.

Sasuke's dream

The girl was sitting next to him in his room. He was coloring in a page. She was humming a cute melody her mother sang to her every night. She turned to me. I couldn't believe the face I saw.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Hinata, what's going on?" I asked her. She smiled and started to color again.

"My parents are talking to yours. We're getting married remember?" A little boy entered the room. "Hi Souske how are you?" He had my face. But just the sight of him scared me and filled me with hatred.

"Hinata I'm good." He draws closer and pulls on her hair. "Marry me instead."

"Ouchie! Stop that it hurts!" Hinata began to cry.

"Stop!" I yanked his hand and he falls to the floor. "Leave shadow, she's mine." Memories started to surge back in…

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hinata sent the mail. She was up all night trying to figure out an answer for her 'fiancée'. It wasn't like she had someone in her life of interest. There weren't men who were trying to win her heart over.

To think she was thinking a little too soon.

oOo

Sasuke remembered a little of his past. He remembers about a twin and being an heir. He had a family once and they didn't want him, but why? His brother made him disappear from the world and forced him to be alone. Kakashi was his sensei in the mansion, and he followed him in the shadow. It was years ago when he saved him from the loneliness.

Sasuke always felt the same towards Hinata. When he was a kid he remembers waiting for her to come over. He remembers the excitement of just seeing her beautiful face, to hear her sweet voice. Sasuke touch his chest. This was love.

What was he going to do now? Come up to her and confess, or wait? Was he to win her over? He crawled up and moaned at his frustration.

oOo

Souske looked at the information with admiration. It wasn't much but he could always use it against her. The young man hugging her was his target. He remembered the face from a recent event. A group of potential students for the school his company provided brought only two high school students, and he was one of them.

Souske looked through the list of names. He was highly recommended and was very passionate for this line of work. Maybe he would draw him into his life. If Hinata was ever to bail he'd make her.

oOo

Hinata joined Ino to a small party that was taking place in Gaara's house. Ino forced her into a miniskirt and an exposing shirt. They entered the door and people were everywhere. Hinata didn't like the crowded space thing.

"Come on lighten up Hinata! Live a little!" Ino got on a table and started dancing. Hinata had seen this pretty well last time. She sat on the couch and avoided contact while men just couldn't take their eyes off her. Drunken men sat next to her.

"Hey there baby. Why don't you dance with us?" One of them asked.

"You're so pretty why not show us what you got?" another asked. They drew closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" She closed her eyes and covered herself with her arm. Suddenly there was a thud and they were gone. She opened her eyes and saw a guy pinning them to the ground with his leg. They got pissed and got in a fighting pose.

"So you really want to fight?" The guy made a fake smile.

"It's Sai!" One girl in the crowd shouted.

"He was a profession kick boxer now he does action movies!" one girl said in total excitement. "He's so hot!"

The guys heard the murmuring and began to fear Sai. They asked for forgiveness and ran for their lives. Sai turned to Hinata who was still a little dazed about the situation. He sat next to her and patted her back.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Hinata smiled and he smiled back.

"I couldn't let those guys treat such a pretty lady with disrespect." He stretched. "I didn't really want to come here but I couldn't let Gaara down."

"I was dragged here by my friend Ino." Hinata giggled at the thought.

"Ino?" Sai didn't recognize the name.

"She's the one dancing on the table." Hinata pointed.

"I've seen her in different parties. She's always the life isn't she?"

"Tell me about it." Hinata was getting wary of the commotion. Sai could see she didn't want to spend another moment here.

"Do you want to go out and get a bite to eat?" Sai looked at his watch. It was only nine at night there was still restaurants open. "I'm kind of hungry."

"That would be nice." Hinata got up and followed him out. He took her to his car.

"You didn't bring car?" Sai looked at the front lawn completely packed.

"No I don't live too far from here so we walked."

Sai started the car. They decided not to eat too expensive. Sai knew a local pizzeria and wanted to eat there. Hinata liked pizza and Sai even more. They got there and were the only ones there.

"So you act?" Hinata started to talk first.

"After a big loss in kick boxing I decided to take it slow and started to act. Its fun and I get to meet lots of people. What do you do Hinata?" The pizza was placed on the table.

"I act too. I'm in a series called Drama Girl. It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." She took a bite. It was a while before they began talking again. When they finished eating they left and the night was getting colder.

"Here have my jacket." Sai placed it over her shoulders.

"Are you alright with me borrowing? I'll give it to you when I get to my apartment."

"It's okay, you hold on to it."

"But-"

"Hinata I want to see you again. This is my excuse for me to look for you. I'm not going to deny this feeling Hinata. I like you." He took the scarf around his neck and put it behind her neck pulling her towards him. They connected in a kiss.

oOo

Sasuke saw Hinatas dazed face. She's never been this off in her lines when it came to work. Something was up.

"Hey Hinata what happened last night? You disappeared!" Ino had gone hysterical last night. She thought Hinata was kidnapped. She called everyone to ask about her. Then Hinata was up to three in the morning telling everyone she was alright. She felt like killing Ino last night.

But when her mind went to Sai she would blush. Everything was going so horrible! She couldn't say a sentence straight.

"Hinata tell me what's going on? Do you need more rest?" Tsunade was the most surprised with the situation.

"No it's not that…" Hinata laughed lightly. "Maybe I do need some time to myself."

"I should've expected as much. You haven't had a day off yet have you?" Tsunade touched forehead in thought. "Well, why don't we take a three day vacation? There are some things I need done and you guys can rest up before the next shoot. See you guys then." She went back into the office. When the girls got back Ino wanted to know all the information.

"Tell me!" Ino begged and Hinata gave in.

"I met a cute guy yesterday and we kissed." Hinata said shyly. Ino burst out with joy. Hinata's phone went off. "He's calling me so quiet down Ino." Hinata picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata it's me Sai. I heard that you guys got a three day vacation." Sai began, "well I'm off this week and I was thinking that we could meet up in a hotel near a beach area. You could bring you're cast and I'll bring mine. It'll be fun."

"I don't-" Hinata was intruppted by Ino.

"We're going." Ino said seriously.

"Like I said-" Ino took the phone off her hands.

"She says it's a good idea! The gang would love to join you." Ino handed the phone back.

"Well then it's a date. See you Hinata." Sai chuckled.

"Alright." Hinata hanged off the phone. "Ino no one is going to want to go!"

"You'll see." Ino started to mark numbers.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kiba didn't agree to go. He had more then one job and wasn't out when it came to the other filming. Naruto had nothing better to do and joined. Sasuke went because he thought it was a great time and place to get closer to Hinata. Sakura went only to be near Sasuke. Ino couldn't wait to see the boys and go out partying. While Hinata couldn't wait to meet up with Sai, it would be her first romantic relationship and she couldn't wait.

They finally got to the small condo in the beach. Hinata could feel the soft sand under her feet. It was like heaven. She got closer to the water and attendants took her luggage. Sasuke followed behind her.

"It's so nice out here." Hinata sat down and smelled the salt. It was the first time she's ever been in the beach. Sasuke sat next to her.

"I'm sorry you're probably weird out by me just sitting here." Sasuke thought it was just too soon.

"No I think you're just finally showing you're true colors. You act serious and cold but the truth is you're a really nice guy. I'm happy you sat next to me." Hinata lay back and stretched out her hands. Sasuke almost grabbed it when she began to hum. It was the melody she used to sing all the time before.

"That melody." Sasuke put his hand on hers.

"Yeah I've known it all my life but I can't remember where I learned it." Hinata looked at his frustrated face.

"Hinata I…" Sasuke gulped and thought twice about this frontal act. "I know the melody." He hummed it for her.

"That's it but how do you know it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you-" someone called her name from the distance. Sai approached them and eyed Sasuke.

"Sai!" Hinata's face lighted up. "You're here?" She got up and gave him a hug.

"Of course I wouldn't arrive late for my potential girlfriend." Sai emphasized girlfriend. Sasuke was getting jealous. Who was this guy?

"That's so rude of me! Sasuke this is my soon to be boyfriend Sai." Hinata introduced him. Sasuke got up and walked away. "I'm sorry Sai he's a little shy around strangers."

"Not shy around you." Sai whispered.

"What did you say?" Hinata.

"No nothing let's go set up our room." Sai led her inside.

"We're sharing rooms?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not hoping for anything I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other." They went up the stairs to the last room on the right. When the door closed behind them Sai grabbed her and kissed her again and again. He was such a good kisser but it wasn't what she imagined. This kiss was great but not as good. She had expected something hot and sensual.

"Sai," she managed to say when he let her lips go, "I'm not ready for that." His hands were unbuttoning her jeans.

"Sorry." He let go and jumped on bed. "I just go too fast." Sai wanted her so bad.

"It's ok," Hinata walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to wash up." She saw there was a door to the other side. It connected to the other room, Sasuke's. She locked both doors and went in. She needed this. "I don't know him too much." It's only been a few days."

While her mind went to the wild moment she just had she didn't notice one of the doors did open. Sai watched her beautiful body. He couldn't believe that he could touch such a marvelous thing. He memorized every curve and walked out the bathroom. He looked out the window, there was no way he couldn't have her in this three day vacation. He was going to sleep with her no matter what.

He was always busy with working he never really had time to burn off all the steam he had built up. He didn't want Hinata to be a victim but she had made more moves then him.

oOo

Sasuke opened his bathroom door. He entered yanking off all his clothing. This was one of the worst days he's had in years. He finally builds enough courage to confess and draw closer to Hinata and she has a boyfriend. He heard a little gasp and turned to the direction it came from. Hinata was coming out of the bath tub. She dropped to the floor and crawled up. Sasuke stood there in shock.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." Hinata closed her eyes as tight as she could. "I think I saw it all." Her face was flushed. Sasuke turned and walked away closing the door behind him. He just fell on his bed. His face was redder then hers.

"It was so perfect." He was feeling a little too good. He had to control his thoughts and calm his body down. He came to the door again and knocked this time. No one answered, that was a green light. He entered the empty room.

oOo

Hinata was thrown to the bed. Sai held her down with his leg.

"You're not wearing that." He threw the pants to the side. "Stop squirming, your towel is going to fall off. Here something interesting." He placed a mini skirt next to her.

"I'm not going to wear it." Hinata crossed her arms.

"Well then I'm not going to give you kisses." Sai pinched his lips. Hinata didn't like that and turned him around. She slipped on her panties and put he skirt on.

"Where's the shirt?" Hinata hid her boobs.

"If it were up to me you'd be with out them." Sai gave in and handed her bra and a cut baby blue shirt. "Do I have to let you go?" Sai grabbed her shirt. She got closer to him and he made her sit on is lap. He pulled her in for another kiss but she turned away.

"Let's meet up with everyone." Hinata got up and walked out the room. Sai didn't like what just happened.

Hinata almost tripped. She couldn't believe what her mind went to when his face was close to hers. All she could think about was Sasuke. When she went to kiss him she remembered him and felt as if she was betraying him. Hinata found herself in front of Sasuke's door.

"What am I doing?" Hinata was leave but Sasuke opened. He seemed breathless. "I'm sorry." She was going to walk away when he stopped her. Hinata acted compulsively and lightly pushed him back inside the room. She kicked the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He closed the space between them and touched her neck lightly with his lips. He kissed his way up to her lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his shirt with the other.

The kiss they shared was what she imagined love to be. She felt at place and she wanted him more than anyone. Sai kisses weren't anything compared to theses. They were toxic and she had lost all self control her body had. Next thing she knew she was laying down getting a breather while he kissed down to chest. He didn't go any further and sat next to her.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked in a whisper. Sasuke's hand touched hers. Their fingers entwined.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The group was sitting outside eating in a circle. Hinata enjoyed sitting in the sand and laughing but her mind was a few minutes ago. The little moment with Sasuke was something unusual. In her life she never felt so…good. She could feel his eyes looking towards her direction.

Sai noticed Sasuke watching Hinata and took her hand. She looked up to him in surprise. He smiled and told the crowd to listen to him.

"I know this isn't official Hinata and I want to get to know you and your friends better. I would like you to be my girl friend." Sai announced. The crowd went wild that is except Sasuke.

"Go Hinata!" Ino whispered. Hinata didn't know what to do. She liked Sai but not as much as she likes Sasuke. When she kissed Sai it was blown away when Sasuke kissed her.

"Sai," Hinata shyly started, "We should talk in private." Sai agreed and they walked back into the house.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Sai, I don't know whether or not I should go through with this." Hinata tried not to look at his face.

"Don't you like me Hinata?" he asked seriously.

"I do it's just that there's someone else, too. I'm very confused." She turned away.

"Is it Sasuke?" Sai asked her. She jumped.

"I won't tell you, I just can't go through with this. I'm not going to sleep in the room with you. I'm staying over Ino's room." Hinata went back up the stairs. Sai followed and locked the door behind himself.

oOo

Souske smiled as his new apprentice entered the room. The young boy was very thrilled at the opportunity.

"Max it's going to be a pleasure to have you as my apprentice." Souske said.

"The pleasure is mine." Max was a little nervous. "You said on the phone that you wanted me to do some kind of test before hand."

"When my assistant Shikamaru come he'll lead you to the room." There was a light knock on the door. "Here he is." Shikamaru led him to the end of the hall. There was a pad on the wall where he entered some numbers. The wall opened up and he sat Max on a chair in the middle of the room.

Souske was in small control room that connected to it. He could see through a mirror. Shikamaru was placing a device over his head.

"What's this for?" Max asked.

"It's for making sure you aren't lying about some personal questions." Shikamaru lied. "Most of the questions are more about your education."

"I see." Max closed his eyes and relaxed.

TenTen was the controller of the machine. She looked at her confident boss. She didn't even know if this machine would work. She was more afraid of turning the victim into a vegetable.

"Boss what is it that you want me to do?" he didn't even turn to her to answer.

"Erase his memories that have to do with Hinata. I want to rewrite them." He answered.

"What if it fails sir?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked. But his emotions were unmoved.

"It's not going to fail."

oOo

The group seemed very awkward ever since Hinata and Sai left. They stared at each other. Naruto was the first to start talking.

"Do you think their doing it?" He asked in a whisper. Ino and Sakura gave him a dirty look.

"I don't think so Naruto she seemed so unsure about Sai. I thought she liked him but today she lost that spirit. I think she turned him down." Ino started to imagine herself with Sai instead. She wiped that out her mind and started to draw in the sand.

"Well she didn't like him enough then." Kiba stretched his legs. "I'm going swimming anyone else want to join?"

"I will." Sakura took off her long T-shirt and showed off her bikini. She hoped to get Sasukes attention but got someone else's. Naruto blushed and followed her like a loyal dog.

"What happened, Kiba? I thought you liked Sakura." Ino asked.

"I'm over her and I started to date someone else. She cute and works in a company. She's different and doesn't treat me like crap." He chuckled. Ino walked with him to the water.

"Hey, Sasuke are you not coming?" Ino shouted. He walked back in. "I'll take that as a no."

oOo

Hinata opened her suit case again, she didn't unpack much. She put all her clothing back and was stopped by Sai.

"Sai I don't want to be with you." Hinata tried to make him let go but he gripped harder. She didn't want anything to start. "Please let go, I need to get my things ready." He didn't respond. "What's wrong with you?"

"You," he started, "you have no idea what I want to do with you. What you urge me to do." He started to pin her to the wall. She bent down and escaped from his hold. She went for the door but he knocked her to the floor before she could grab the knob. "You can't escape." He was too anxious.

"Sai you're hurting me." Hinata could feel his full body weight. He snapped out of his rage and let her go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you it's that," he paused for a second, "I wanted you to be my girlfriend so bad." Hinata patted his back and she got her stuff ready. He apologized again and she left. Hinata saw Sasuke waiting for in the hall.

"Sasuke?" Hinata was going to talk but he kissed her. He stopped to look at her face, feeling it under his touch. "What are you doing?" She couldn't hide the fact she was enjoying this.

"I think I'm in love with you." Sasuke took a whiff of her hair. "Lavender is my favorite smell." She trembled.

"Sasuke, I don't know what this feeling I have for you, but it's good. It's strong and I like it, a lot." She pecked his lips and he followed with a heart melting kiss. She removed her lips and put her head under his shoulder. She rubbed her arms. "Goosebumps." She giggled.

Sasuke took her bag and threw it into his room. She followed him confused. "You're sleeping with me." She blushed.

"What will everyone think?" Hinata started to think herself. "First I came with one guy ad wake up with another. Sakura will spread the rumor of me being a slut."

"It doesn't matter I think you should be more afraid of when she finds out about us." Sasuke could imagine it now. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"About us?" Hinata was a little happy.

"Hinata I already confessed my love for you. You said you liked me a lot. We're more then friends." He lay on the bed closing his eyes. "I couldn't figure it out at first." She lay next to him. He got on his side and looked at her red face. "I would scream it out to the world if you'll like." He touched her face.

"Would you?" Her heart couldn't go any faster. He got up and went to the window. "Wait Sasuke!" But it was too late.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm in love with Hinata!" Sasuke screamed out the window. Hinata was touching his arm lightly. Everyone outside looked at the window.

"Way to go boy!" Ino shouted as loud she could.

"Finally you say it idiot!" Naruto shouted.

"Congrats!" Kiba shouted. Sakura didn't seem to be happy at all. She started to cry and swam away.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Naruto went after her.

The crowd continued watching the couple. Hinata became nervous, especially when Sasuke pushed her to window.

"I love Sasuke!" She tried her best. She was shaky and closed the window. Sasuke seemed a little silent at that time. She walked over to the bed. She fell forward and hid her face under the pillow.

"Hinata Do you really love me?" Sasuke asked from the distance.

"I think so; I've never felt this way. It's so intense and I can't help but to get in a trance when you stare. When you kiss me I feel so light headed and it's so perfect." Hinata stopped. "I didn't want to be with anyone when were together. I don't want you to belong to anyone else."

"Let's go out and take a swim together." Sasuke suggested. "It'll be fun for the both of us." She nodded. He took off the shirt looked at her, who hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She was too embarrassed about showing her body to him. His opinion was so important to her now. "I can't go."

"Are you embarrassed?" She jumped. "I'll help you then." He made her stand. "You do have the bikini under?" she nodded. Then he slowly took her shirt off. "Was that so hard?" his voice cracked. "Now the pants."

oOo

"TenTen is his memory erased yet?" Souske patience's was diming. It's been almost ten hours since the process started.

"It's almost done boss. All I have to know is whether you have the files." TenTen didn't removed her eyes from the screen.

"There in my hands right now." Souske answered.

"Where's the machine to put the back up files?" TenTen was getting nervous. "I only five minutes to put these files away."

"Delete them." Souske simply said.

"We can't do that!" TenTen shouted.

"Why not? I say delete them and you must do so." Souske.

"If he goes haywire we can just give back his memories."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Souske opened the door and entered where Max was laying.

"That's so cruel." TenTen slipped something and did her work. "I'll hold on to it then." It was done now it was time to replace his memories. The disk was next to her. "Just a few hours left."

oOo

Sakura couldn't see the shore anymore. She was getting afraid. The water became harsh and it tugged her into something dark and damp. She fell deep within the cold water. She fought against the current but nothing helped. What was she to do? Sudden the water calmed down and she was able to make her way up. She pulled herself to what felt like land.

She coughed and breathed heavily. She didn't know where she was but she was happy to be alive. The wind was chilly and she decided to go deeper in. It was a cave. It was so beautiful and quiet. Her feet were still wet and she slipped.

"Ow…" She felt warm liquid on her head. "Blood?" She got up again and this time she stepped on no ground. She tumbled into the deep dark cave. She finally stopped moving but she was out cold.

Naruto wasn't too far searching for her. He shouted for her name but she never answered. He didn't see the shore but he knew where to go. He knew there was a cave no far off but that wasn't a place he'd picture Sakura in.

"Maybe she's back." Naruto tried to reassure himself. He took a deep breath and swam back to the beach. Hinata was splashing water to Ino. Sasuke was next to her smiling enjoying himself. Kiba got upset with getting wet.

"Hey guys have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked. Everyone stopped playing around and looked at each other. "She's not out there, I hope."

"We didn't see her come back." Ino.

"She wasn't inside." Hinata. Sasuke looked out to the ocean.

"She didn't come back Naruto. She's got to be lost out there." Sasuke. "We have to start searching for her tomorrow in the morning the tides strong right now. Maybe she'll come back."

"Yeah let's think positively." Ino tried to lighten the mood. "She'll probably be in her bed by morning." She splashed water to Kiba.

"Why'd you do that?" Kiba complained. "I hate washing my hair after swimming in the salty water. It takes at least two days to take off all the sand."

"Sheesh Kiba you're such a girl!" Ino laughed. He chased her and Hinata giggled. Hinata turned to see Sasuke staring at her.

"That's kind of freaky Sasuke." Hinata tried to look away but then Sasuke grabbed her and dunked her into the water. "Sasuke!" Hinata looked at the wet hair. "Kiba was right about the sand thing you know!"

"If you have trouble washing your hair I can help." Sasuke chuckled at Hinata's reaction. "Lighten up, I take it a step at a time."

"Is it me or the waters getting colder?" Naruto looked at the clouds. "I think a typhoons coming."

"We need to get in. We'll be ok it doesn't look too bad." Kiba. "Let's get in then!" Everyone started to get back in. They ran when it started to rain.

"That came out of nowhere! Today was so pretty too." Ino. "I really hope Sakura's not out there." They all were starting to grow worried. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Little by little everyone went back to bed and hoped for the best.

Hinata washed up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Then there was a knock on the front door. She didn't rush to it at all. Sasuke was still in the bath and almost everyone was sleeping. She didn't want to wake them. She opened the door and turned on the outside light.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. Then she was able to see who truly was standing outside. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Hinata, didn't expect to find you here." Gaara was alone and drenched. "Would you let me in?" Hinata didn't know how to react but she couldn't leave him outside.

"Sure come right in." Hinata was very unsure of the decision she just made.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gaara and Hinata sat silently. No one wanted to start the conversation. He took off his shirt and pants. He sat in his boxers.

"So what brings you here?" Hinata was a little worried about that question.

"I got lost on the way to a summer house around the area. My sis didn't give all the address. Then when I was trying to figure out where it was it started raining like crazy. I was running out of fuel so I stopped at the first house. I wanted to ask for the phone but since I'm acquainted with you guys I think it'll be cool to crash." Gaara.

"I don't think many people would be happy to see you." Hinata confessed.

"I got an ear full from Kiba. I think I have permanent ear damage."

"Kiba was upset?" Hinata did know.

"He was upset? More like furious! He promised to kick my butt the next time he saw me. My guess is that I have to face it sooner or later, I prefer sooner." Gaara. There were footsteps. Someone woke up.

"If I was you I would disappear." Naruto didn't even say hi. "Kiba likes to keep his word."

"You can't just let me sleep outside." Gaara.

"I think the typhoon will be nicer to you." Naruto.

"It's just one night Naruto. In the morning he'll be gone." Hinata looked at Gaara, "Right Gaara?"

"Yep I'll go with the moon." Gaara.

"You better." Naruto went back up the stairs. "But Kiba isn't the only thing that wants to kill you." He slammed his door. Ino was looking out her door.

"Gaara you better run before Sasuke leaves his room." Ino went back inside.

"I think you should hide then." Hinata looked around. "Maybe if you sleep in the living room they won't see you. It's far from the stairs so you have time to escape in the morning."

Gaara touched her shoulders and she turned. Leaned in for a kiss and Hinata stopped him.

"Don't read into this Gaara. If the storm wasn't raging I would've left you outside. I just don't want you to get hurt. So please go to sleep." Hinata threw some blankets his way and went up the stairs. Sasuke had opened the door exactly when she got there.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked. Hinata pushed him in and smiled.

"I got some water and then I looked out for a bit to see whether Sakura was outside. She hasn't come back yet and I'm worried." Hinata somewhat lied.

"You're worried? She hates you I would think that would distance you." Sasuke.

"It's not like I like her, but I don't want her to die." Hinata sat on the edge of the boat. "So how's the search party thing going on tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well the guys and I will search and you will stay put with Ino." Sasuke. Hinata got upset. She hated being left out.

"I think me and Ino can help out."

"I'm not doubting your abilities it's just I don't want you to get hurt. Ino in the other hand isn't a strong swimmer, and she stops every five seconds to catch her breath." Sasuke began to laugh with Hinata. "Let's sleep."

oOo

"Complete." TenTen was happy. It was finally over. She didn't quite enjoy this process. She was going to have a major headache in the morning after looking at so many numbers. Souske rejoiced when his Max woke up.

"I am the very first thing you will see." Souske said to himself. Max rose and stood in front of his new master. "Max, how are you feeling?"

"Master, I am awake and ready to be of your service." He bowed and Souske pulled him straight.

"I'll let you rest up it's been a long day. I'll go and tend to my work. You can meet up with you fiancé." Souske left the room feeling accomplished. TenTen seemed confused. He was only 16 the most who did Souske engage him to? Max turned around and opened the door to the lab.

"TenTen, how have you been my love?" Max took her hand.

"What?" TenTen mind was at the point of exploding. "I think my head hurts too much to think."

"Then I would carry you to your room." Max suggested. She refused.

"Just walk me there." TenTen.

oOo

Hinata woke up an hour earlier. She had Sasukes arms wrapped around her. She squeezed her way out and lightly walked across the room. She shut the down and tippy toed her way down. She went to the couch and looked to see if Gaara was still there. He was gone. She looked outside and his car was too. After that she went back to her room and to the bathroom. She took her pit stop went to Ino's room. She jumped on Ino's bed.

"Get up Ino." Hinata sang. "Wake up Ino!" Ino groaned and turned over.

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"I have plans to discuss to you." Hinata.

"What are talking about crazy woman?" Ino.

"Sasuke is planning to leave us behind while they go out and search for Sakura." Hinata.

"So?" Ino.

"This is an adventure we can't miss plus I want to help." Hinata.

"Then ask him leave me out." Ino.

"No you're coming with me." Hinata. "I was thinking we'll let the boys go out and we'll pretend to stay. When they're far off we'll go the opposite direction and search. We'll give up sometime in the afternoon before they think about coming back."

"I have a feeling I'm going with you."

"You are."

oOo

"Guys we're heading which way?" Kiba asked Naruto. Sasuke eyed Hinata and Ino who where just sitting on the sand smiling.

"Last night I check that way I'm guessing we should that way. I think she could've been swimming away from the storm. It would've been faster with Sai too back he went back home." Naruto.

"If we don't find her today we're calling the higher ups." Sasuke.

"Well then we'll see you guys in a bit." Ino waved. Hinata got up and gave Sasuke a hug.

"I really wanna go with you." Hinata pouted.

"No way." Sasuke chuckled and the guys started to swim.

"So when do we start?" Ino asked Hinata.

"After some ten minutes. I'm thinking we go that way." Hinata pointed east.

"Naruto said he already checked that way." Ino.

"Last night was dark plus you see those rocks. If a storm was to happen she would've been pushed to them. Maybe there's a cave there where she took shelter."

They didn't notice that Gaara wasn't too far from them. He watched them bored and lost. He saw them get up and start swimming away. Where were they going?

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke couldn't see anything. This seemed to be a total waste of time. She couldn't survive in the water she would look for land.

"Hey guys don't you think maybe she got back to the shore and just walked to town. Maybe she was in another part of the beach area and couldn't find the house." Sasuke tried to reason with them.

Naruto was in deep thought. This searching thing was much harder then he had expected. Sakura was not in this side of the beach. He hoped with all his might she didn't drown last night.

"I think we'll have to call it quits and get some professionals out here." Kiba knew it was a waste of time from the beginning.

"It's been hours and I'm really hungry Naruto." For Sasuke to start complaining Naruto knew it was time to leave.

"Okay let's go. We'll contact someone when we get done eating." The guys swam there way towards the shore.

oOo

Hinata looked at the entrance. She turned to face Ino who seemed sure about the place. They got in and Hinata saw something glisten. She picked up the object and Ino gasped.

"That's Sakura braclet!" Ino shouted. "She wears it all the time."

"That means she came in here last night. We have to hurry and get her before she dies of hyperthermia." Hinata went in further. Then a click-click made her stop mid stride.

"Who goes there?" a deep emotionless voice asked. Hinata was too stunned to answer.

"Ino and Hinata, we're looking for someone. She got lost last night and we think she wondered into to the cave." Ino answered. The guy stepped into the light. He wore some kind of green glass and a jacket that cover most of his face.

"This is my cave and I didn't see anyone come in it last night. Go before I call the police." The guy threatened.

"We know she's here because we found this." Hinata showed him the bracelet. "She had it on when she went swimming."

"Like I said I did see anyone come in last night." He said sternly.

"How can you tell? It's pitch black in here during the day imagine at night." Ino.

"I wear glasses especially made for this king of dark." The guy.

"We just want to see if she's here!" Hinata snapped.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"How can we trust you? You're pointing that rifle at us." Ino. "Let's see who would I trust more? Two girls in their bathing suit or the guy with the gun?"

"I see you point but I won't put it down." he said.

"We don't expect you to. Can you just show us around, so that we can a peace of mind?" Hinata.

"Listen I'll show you but I've been almost everywhere today. I haven't seen anything unusual." He lowered his rifle. "My name is Shino I'm also a computer wiz."

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinata and this is my friend Ino we're actors." Hinata introduced. "Do have any more of those glasses? Its going to be hard to see." She giggled.

"You guys look kind of familiar." he whispered to himself. "Alright but I'm not responsible if she's not here." Shino said. Hinata nodded and he handed them over some glasses.

"Nice!" Ino. "Wait a second, wow look at that hole." She stared in front of her feet. "That was close! One more step and I would've fell."

"Hole?' Shino asked.

"Yeah right there." Ino pointed. He stepped forward and bent to his knees. "That wasn't there before." A June bug flew to his shoulder. "Is that so?" she talked to the bug. Ino gagged. "It seems that your friend fell down this hole."

"Well I guess we'll just jump in." Hinata said.

"NO! You don't know if this leads to ocean or if there's something down there that can kill on impact." Shino warned her. Ino was starting to freak out.

"What I can do I send one of you down with my rope to take a look." Shino reached for a book bag in darkness. "It's not that long but you'll be able to see something. Ok, whose the smallest of you two?"

"Hinata!" Ino pushed her forward.

"What?" Hinata looked at her friend. Ino shrugged and smiled.

"You'll do fine just go." Ino giggled.

"Okay I need you to put this on and I'll hatch the rope on to it." Shino handed her over a mountain climbing suit.

oOo

The guys arrived to the shore. They entered the house to suddenly realize that the girls were gone. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke opened it wanting to kill the person who knocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke was held back by Naruto. Too bad there wasn't someone to hold Kiba back. Kiba's fist connected with Gaara's face.

"I'm stuck on the road. Crap that hurts!" Gaara held his nose that was bleeding. "I think I know where the girls went."

"What are you spying on us now?" Sasuke growled.

"No, like I said my car is stuck and I passed this house. I saw the girls swim to the cave." Gaara tried to breath. "I can't even breathe through my fucking nose. I think it's broken."

"That's what you deserve." Kiba closed the door on his face. "Shit they're all the way out there."

"We need to look for them." Naruto said. The guys took a bite and went back out to the water. "I hope we don't have to call for three body searches." He tried to joke around.

"Don't play like that." Sasuke.

"Yeah it's not the time for that." Kiba swam faster. "There's the cave but there's no one there."

oOo

Sakura could barely stay awake. Her body was so tired. She turned to her side. There was nothing but darkness. Her body was beyond the point of shaking the cold was getting to her. She was starting to regret lots of things.

The truth was she didn't hate Hinata at all. Hinata seemed so nice and she wanted to be a part of the group. She liked Sasuke and jealously was getting in the way of her life. She didn't get to do things she wanted to do.

Her eyes started to tear. Sakura tried to call for help. Her voice was raspy and it hurt to yell. She hoped to be saved.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hinata heard something from the distance. The sound stopped and began again. But it seemed like she was being lowered really slow.

"Is there any way you can go faster?" Hinata asked.

"The truth is that caves are unpredictable we can't take such a risk." Shino answered. "You'll get down there soon just wait."

oOo

"We aren't in the front entrance." Kiba crossed his arms. "They aren't here because we went to the wrong side."

"We're going to have to search from here." Naruto looked at the water. "Its high tide now and we don't want that. It could crush us onto the rocks."

"We'll have to find our way around it then." Sasuke walked into the darkness. "I thought this would come in handy." He took out a small flash light from his trunks.

"How did it not get wet?" Naruto asked. Mean while Kiba looked at Sasuke trunks.

"Waterproof." Sasuke.

"Dude I'm not touching that thing." Kiba followed behind the guys.

oOo

Sakura had just about given up when she felt small rocks fall down. They hit her face lightly.

"Help me!" Sakura gave her all.

"Sakura!" Hinata's voiced echoed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, get me out." Sakura fainted to the black.

"Guys Sakura's down there!" Hinata shouted to Ino and Shino. "Hurry maybe I can help her up."

"Is that a good distance?" Shindo asked when he stopped dropping the rope. "Can you reach her?" Hinata grabbed Sakura and held tightly onto her.

"Yes I got her." Hinata shook her. "Sakura I need you awake. I need you to hold on, I can't do this myself." The rope was being pulled up. Sakura moved and then rubbed her eyes. "Please hold on to me."

"Alright." Sakura hugged Hinata and held on as tight as she could. It wasn't much but it helped.

oOo

"Man this place is a maze." Kiba said when they met up with their third dead end. "I hoped this connects."

"Yikes turn off that thing." A voice said from the distance. Sasuke squinted to see something reflect light back.

"Didn't you hear him?" Ino said somewhere in the dark. "Turn off the light!"

"Ino is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah man can't you see me?" Ino asked.

"Who can its dark in here." Kiba.

"Opps, forgot that you didn't have these glasses too." Ino chuckled. "Hey how's it going down there?' She shouted down the hole.

"It's fine!" Hinata shouted back.

Hinata kept on waking Sakura up. Once they made it near the exit the moving stopped. Shino extended his arm down.

"I'll have to stop here, the rope isn't strong. Let her make her way up to me." Shino instructed.

"You hear him Sakura. Crawl up me and grab his arm you can do it." Hinata held on to her as she made her way up. Shino yanked her up to the surface.

"You idiot!" Ino hugged Sakura.

"You found her!" Naruto rejoiced. Kiba and Sasuke looked at the hole.

"She's still down there?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata isn't that far down. She should be able to grabbed hold on to my arm." Shino went to aid her but then a snapping noise stopped him. They all had their eyes on the rope tied to the huge rock. Little by little it was breaking. Hinata yelped for every few inches she went down.

"Hinata!" Sasuke grabbed hold of the rope before it detached.

"Sasuke! I can't get loose." Hinata tried to let loose the knot. "It must've been all the weight." She wiped some tears, this was no time to cry. She had no strength to pull herself up.

"Guys just don't stand there!" Sasuke could barely hold on. Kiba and Naruto then went to his aid. Shino took out a first aid kit. "Hinata, can you climb up?" Hinata tried to get a firm hold but the rocks she touched fell down.

"Don't do that Hinata!" Shino, "If the hole formed it only means the surrounding is weak. The hole and get bigger and we'll cave in." He warned.

"Come on guys how can three guys not pull a girl up?' Sasuke pulled harder. She was finally able to touch the surface floor and pull herself up. Sasuke helped her to her feet. He hugged her then pecked her lips. "Don't ever do this to me again."

"Guys this girl is in critical conditions. She has to get to a hospital as soon as possible." Shino. "At this rate we won't be able to get out of this cave anytime soon." The weather was getting bad again. "The news said that a storm worst then yesterdays was coming."

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"I have a small raft I haven't used in a while. Two people can escort her to the hospital and everyone else can wait until the weather gets better." Shino.

"I guess I'll go then." Kiba and Naruto said.

"Take caution and be swift." Shino.

oOo

Hinata sat next to Sasuke. It was getting cold and they were all in bathing suits. Ino and Shino went back to where he kept his blankets. Sasuke laid back and pulled Hinata down with him. He tried to warm her up as much as he could. Hinata's face went red.

"Sasuke." She said weakly. "Thanks." Sasuke hands cupped her face.

"Hinata I love you." He didn't let her respond. His lips connected with hers.

oOo

Ino and Shino found the blankets. When Shino wanted to go back to others but Ino stopped him.

"Aren't we going to meet up with the others?" Shino asked as she sat him down.

"Trust me they need time. Things are probably getting heated now. You don't want to walk into that." Ino chuckled.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sasuke squeezed her and she placed her head on his chest. They had sat there in the silence for the longest.

"Where are Ino and Shino with the blankets?" Hinata asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"I think they're giving us time."

"Time for what?" Hinata's mind started to wonder. Then it hit her. "But we just started dating, why would they think that?"

"It's only necessary don't you think? To stay warm somehow." Sasuke hovered over her. She began to feel the heat of his body.

"It's too soon." Hinata looked away. Sasuke nodded and lay next to her. "Sasuke let's go get the others."

oOo

Kiba and Naruto barely made it to the shore. The storm was rough. Kiba threw Sakura over his shoulder and he ran to the street. Naruto ran after him. A car stopped in front of them.

"Man you scared me!" Kiba yelled. "For a minute there I thought I was pancakes." Gaara came out the car. "Not you again."

"It'll be faster in car." Gaara opens his side door. Kiba bites his bottom lip and they go in. "Which hospital are we looking at?" he races down the road.

"To the closest one we don't have time to think." Kiba. Sakura started to cough horribly. "At least this heater is bringing some life to her." They were able to make it in less then five minutes. She was rolled into the emergency room.

"Man this is scary." Naruto shivered. "I really hate hospitals." He got up. "They keep her right? I need to get someone with a good boat to help my friends."

"Hey they're my friends too!" Kiba threw the magazine to the table. "Don't make me look like the bad guy."

"So how do we get someone with a boat?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle has a yacht." Gaara suggested. "It's big enough to make it through the rough waters. Plus there's lounging in it." Kiba and Naruto looked at each other.

"It seems like we don't have any choice but to comply." Kiba threw in the towel. "Where exactly is this yacht?"

"In this beach. I'll give him a call but it'll take a while for it to get to the cave." Gaara dialed a number on his cell. "Uncle I need a favor."

oOo

"Hey guys what's up?" Hinata walked up to Ino and Shino.

"Well it seems like Gaara's uncle is letting him use a yacht to save us." Ino turned off her phone. "It really needs to charge."

"Where did you hide it? Didn't it get wet?" Hinata left her phone because she knew she was going out swimming.

"Waterproof honey." Ino got up and stretched. "Well then we'll be heading to the exit." She started walking but Shino stopped her. "What is it now?"

"Don't you feel that?" Shino felt the floor closely. Then he listened carefully to the ground. "That's no normal tremor." He got up and took Ino's hand. "We need to get out of here." Ino was happy that it was dark in the cave. He didn't get to notice her blushing face.

"Sasuke!" Hinata searched. "Where did he go? Sasuke!" She walked a little deeper into the cave and slipped on the blanket. "Shoot!" She searched for the glasses. "I can't see." Worst of all she didn't remember which way she came from. "Shit!"

Sasuke was next to the entrance. He had to piss a bit and let Hinata walk up by herself. Then he forgot he couldn't see in the dark. It was no use going in the cave blind. Soon Ino and the weird Shino were back. They seemed to be panting. They could see the yacht heading their way.

"Right in time this place is going to collapse." Shino was relieved.

"Hey where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked seeing she wasn't behind them.

"I think she was behind us." Ino started to think. "I hope she didn't get lost."

"Can I borrow those glasses?" Sasuke took out his hand. Ino placed them in his hands and he put them on. "I'm looking for Hinata if we don't come back let's hope I do." He runs. When he gets to where Shino and Ino were. He stepped on something and picked it up. "Hinata!" There was no response.

oOo

TenTen couldn't stand lying to Max. He seemed to be nice but whatever Souske was planning it wasn't good. Souske needed to explain things but he wouldn't. So she had to find out for herself. She passed by his door and listened in a conversation.

"Did you send my agent?" Souske asked Itachi. "Is he going to get her or not?" he was losing his patience.

"Diedara is doing a big job. Making it look like someone disappear and is most likely dead it a hard job. He is doing his very best. He even mentions the fact that she'll be here very soon." Itachi bows to his master. He walks to the door that was a little cracked open and eyes TenTen. "If you don't want to get hurt leave." He whispers to her. He then closes the door.

TenTen could feel her heart tremble. This was too risky. At first it seemed like a game but she forgot who she was spying. She quickly ran from the door bumping into Max.

"Honey, are you alright?" Max helped her up.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." TenTen looked at the screen of her phone. Kiba hasn't called her in days. Has he lost interest in her?

"TenTen dear don't forget you have a meeting with a Hyuga. It's the leaders nephew be kind and explain the device." Max pushed her into the room. Neji Hyuga seemed busy talking to someone on the phone.

"I have to let you go." Neji got up and gave her a hand shake. "The name is Neji Hyuga nice to meet you."

"I'm TenTen, head of the knowledge division. The honor is all mines." TenTen sat across the table. This is so sudden. She had completely forgotten about Kiba. "What do you want me to explain about the device?"

"What is its function?" He said seriously.

"To erase and create memories." TenTen said. Neji was intrigued by such a function.

"Tell me more."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hinata didn't know what exactly happened. She was walking one minute and the next she was captured. Someone had tied her and dragged her down the cave.

"Hold your breath." He said briefly before they hit icy cold water. She could finally see a little. There was a huge submarine where we were heading to. In the bottom there was an entrance. They finally were where there was air. "Hope you didn't die." The blonde turned and face her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not to tell you that. But then I could say you'll probably forget everything really soon. So I'll tell you this: I'm done with my job." He smiled widely. "Men speed up and head to the Uchiha HQ!" Hinata was then to wait.

oOo

Sasuke had checked the place twice. She was nowhere to be found. He didn't know what to do. Did she fall down the hole? Before he could jump in it Ino pulled him out.

"Are you crazy?" She made him go up the stairs into the yacht. He looked at the cave fall down and it turned into rubble.

"Hinata was still inside." Sasuke said sobbing. He couldn't believe she could be killed inside. She must've escaped. "She can't die."

"No way! She was still there?" Ino looked at the rubble in shock. "She must've left. Let's check the house ok?" They both cried. Kiba was inside came out along with Naruto.

"What happened?" Kiba asked. Ino turned and gave him a hug.

"Hinata she's gone!" Ino sniffed. Everyone could believe what was happening. It seemed like she was still with them.

oOo

Souske smiled. He looked at the picture on his computer. He finally had her. She had disappeared once again. If she didn't comply with his every need there was always Max. She couldn't let anyone hurt her little brother.

"Itachi get her room ready. I want her to enjoy living here." Souske commanded.

"Yes sir." Itachi left.

"What is my objective?" Souske questioned. "It's a simple answer: get everything you love Sasuke. You've always everything. You had the friends, job and girl. I want to ruin you and make a little money in the way. The Hyuga's are so vulnerable."

He could imagine the empire he could create. He would take over everything in his way. Be afraid. He was going to be the economic god.

oOo

TenTen knew who exactly he was. He was the bug of the Uchiha building. He was going to make sure that whatever Souske was planning crashes. She had teamed up with him before but not in person. This was the first time she had met him face to face.

"I've told you everything." TenTen. "Would you like to know something more?"

"Do you know I like spicy food? Preferably Korean, maybe somewhere you would like." She knew he didn't like spicy food. But it did mean he was going to meet up with her somewhere where that Korean background dominates. Spicy meaning in the down low. Somewhere I like? Means exactly what he's saying. He wanted to meet up with her in her favorite Korean food joint.

"This is strictly business, but I am interested." She chuckled. "Well then does this mean the conversation is over with?"

"Yes I'll be on my way. I don't want to get too late." He got up and walked out the room. TenTen let out a deep breath.

"He kind of scares me." She had to admit. But she was totally head over heels for him. He was totally her type. What was she going to say to poor Kiba?

oOo

Hinata was now transported to somewhere different. She was getting a little worried. Then someone she recognized brightened her day.

"What are you doing with us?" Souske was pretending to be Sasuke.

"Sasuke were you captured too?" Hinata asked. He didn't answer her which was weird.

"Answer me!" Souske bent down and helped Hinata up. "I promise to protect you." Then Itachi came out.

"Master Sasuke, I'm sorry I got such low men to get you here. It is completely necessary for me to bring you here as soon as possible. We need you in the company." Itachi made the men to return to their submarine.

"Itachi you could've done it more nicely." Souske takes Hinata's hand. She didn't feel the magic like she use to. Something was off. "Come with me." Suddenly he was so assure of the situation. That was strange. "Hurry up!" He pulled her and forced her to pace up.

He never treated her like this. Not even when they were like total strangers. His grip was starting to hurt her. Why wouldn't he look her in the eyes.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Hinata took her hand. She didn't want to be near him. This wasn't Sasuke. She darted down the hall. Men came closing her in.

"Be a good girl and give up." Souske goes to slap her face. Hinata dodges and goes under his legs making him trip. Everyone was too focused on him that she managed to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max blocked the door. Hinata stopped running and fell to her knees.

"Max what are you doing here?" Hinata tugged on his shirt. "Why are you with this weirdo?"

"I don't know you." Max called out for Souske.

"I'm happy that I got Max as my second resort. My name is Souske Uchiha and I'm your fiancée." Hinata's face went pale. "From now on we'll be preparing for our wedding my dear. Too anyone that knows you will forget you. Hianta Hyuga no longer exists and I need you to sign a few papers before you truly disappear."

"You'll never make me!" Hinata wiped away her tears.

"You won't be able to say no to this." Souske pressed a buttom and Max fell to the floor screaming. Max finally fainted. "I can turn it up to the point of death. You don't want that." Hinata admitted defeat.

oOo

"That's strange!" Gaara looked at the monitor. "Guys, come look at this!" Everyone ran to the small room. "You know what that is?"

"Not really, but it looks like a dot." Ino said. She was too sad to think.

"According to the frequency the yacht it able to tell me what kind of machine it is, whether it's a regular boat or something else." Gaara started. "It seems to me like it's a submarine."

"What would a submarine be doing under a cave area?" Kiba asked. "This water isn't that deep."

"Hinata didn't die in the rubble." Sasuke said, "She was kidnapped." He pointed to the dot. "Follow them."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

TenTen waited alone for quite a while before Neji came in. He took out a small device from his pocket.

"This is only going to work for an hour let's be fast." Neji.

"They have the heir, and they're planning to use her to get to the company. Souske will stop at nothing to destroy his brother's life and obtain what he wants." TenTen looked out the window. For now they were safe.

"TenTen talking beyond this business, will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked. TenTen almost choked on the tea. "I mean I like you since our hacking years. I feel like you're my other."

"Neji…" TenTen couldn't say no but she didn't want to have two boyfriends. "Sure I would love to." She needed to talk Kiba soon. "So is that all?"

"Sure," he took out a bracelet. "Here wear this."

"What is it?"

"It's a miniature wave reader. It's undetected but will be able to only pay back rings. I have the computer to read it." He puts it around her small wrist. Neji blushed and let her wrist go. "It's undetectable. Be careful TenTen, you're working at the lions bin." She got up.

"Let's stay in touch Neji. Where we always talk when there's a pinch." TenTen twirled and walked out the restaurant. "That's was nerve wrecking." TenTen had to adjust her priorities now, she needed to find the heir and get the situation fixed.

oOo

"This is getting like a James Bond movie!" Ino watched her words wisely. Sasuke was super upset. "In the end James aka Sasuke will save the beauty. The movie will end with a passionate kiss."

"Stop daydreaming Ino!" Kiba slapped her back. "We don't what we're dealing with. If the person who kidnapped Hinata owns a submarine this is serious. Who would know where she was and only got her? Someone very important took her away." Kiba shuddered.

"There is someone how would…" Sasuke's mind was swirling. Memories flashed back in an instance. Someone else was there. Looking at him was like looking at a mirror. He was his twin. "My brother tried to make me disappear, and now that I'm back he's going to eliminate the unfinished job. I'm not sure why, but Hinata is the way he's always gotten to me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You told me you were adopted by Kakashi and didn't have family."

"That's what I made myself think. I was so shocked by my family rejection that I suppressed the bad memories and started in a clean slate with Kakashi. My brother is cruel and hateful. He hates me, and hated the fact that everyone else loved me more especially Hinata. He emerged from my shadow and destroyed Hinata's life and mine."

"That's a twist." Kiba said, "Ino that destroys your James Bond idea, doesn't it?" He chuckled. "We can't just barge in then saying 'Give us back Hinata!'"

"We need a plan." Gaara added. "Sasuke how much do you look like your brother?" Sasuke smiled at the question.

oOo

"You're nothing like Sasuke." Hinata remarked.

"You're always comparing me to him even when we were kids. He always was nicer, and allowed you to play with his toys." Souske said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know you when we were kids." Hinata tried to remember. Still she barely remembered anything about her family.

"Well I guess you don't remember when our parents arranged the marriage for us. Or when you came over to sleep with me in my room but instead Sasuke was with you." Souske stopped walking. Hinata bumped into him. "You always preferred him over me. Soon I'll make you wish you guys never meet each other." He opened the door to his right. "This will be where you stay." It was a completely white room. Hinata reluctantly went in. Souske closed the door behind himself.

"This isn't part of the tour is it?" Hinata grumbled and cautiously walked away. He watched her like a hawk. "What do you want now? You kidnap me, take my friend from me and prison me in an eye hurting room what more do you want?"

"You, I've always wanted you." Souske closed the space between them. Hinata backed away and almost fell on the bed.

"Stay away." She warned. "I love someone else."

"Don't tell me, Sasuke." He chuckled and pushed her down. She quickly closed her legs. "Why can't you give me what I want and I'll leave you alone. Give me your body, and name and I'll let you and your friend free." He smirked. "What do you say?"

oOo

Sasuke put on the gray suit. It didn't feel like him but this was for Hinata. He came out the closet and everyone could barely recognize him.

"Wow dude you would be as hot as that guy from White Collar!" Ino rejoiced.

"I wish I could've worn a better color." Sasuke complained.

"Sorry that's the only one in your size." Gaara looked at the piles of suits on the floor. "At least that would let us in, but from then on we're on the run. Do you have any idea where she would be?"

"My memory is still a little foggy but I think there was a room Hinata stayed in when she came over. It's on the top floor across the office my brother works on." Sasuke started remembering more. "There was an elevator on the basement that goes directly to her room no stops. I know how to get there."

"What kind of story are you going to say to let the rest of the gang in?" Naruto asked.

"Something believable." Kiba.

"Well what about friends?" Gaara.

"My brother has no friends. I could introduce you as workmates from the Hyuga Company. They'll let enemies in."

"Strange of you to say." Kiba whispered.

"Well then let's get ready!" Ino.

oOo

TenTen was to enter the building when she saw Souske in the front entrance. After seeing his body language she noticed it wasn't him at all. This must've been the brother Souske hated, Sasuke. She was more intrigued when she saw Kiba was with them too.

"I don't think I can let your friends through sir for protection." The Guard said. TenTen had to stop the racket before people found out that it wasn't Souske.

"Guard!" TenTen ran to the door. "I'm so sorry to be so late! These are some people that I asked to come over to further explain the machine. They are very important to the company right Souske."

"Sure…" Sasuke was in shock. "Let them through." Sasuke walked in quickly avoided the crowd. "Guys let's go this way." Everyone followed him.

"TenTen…" Kiba almost hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"Kiba I don't know how to say this…" TenTen gulped. Neji was just down the hall. "How did he get here before me?" She asked herself.

"Hey honey!" Neji waved in the dark hall.

"Honey?" Kiba looked at TenTen. Neji ran to TenTen and hugged her.

"I forgot to give you this." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey lay off my girl!" Kiba pushed him.

"Kiba, stop. I need to tell you guys something." TenTen was cut short by Ino.

"Guys let's talk about this another time because we're surrounded!" Ino raised her hands in surrender. Three men on each side carried guns.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Souske slowly laid himself on top of her. He forced a kiss and ripped her top off. His tongue licked very inch of her chest. She just cried as she tried to break free.

"Get off me!" Hinata couldn't get him off. He didn't care what she would say or do. His mind was set. There was a light knock on the door.

"Busy right now!" Soukse shouted and he pulled off her bottom. "I've wanted this for a long time now." He went on to taking off his clothes. "Stop moving and embrace me." He pulled the covers over their naked bodies as he continued.

oOo

"This isn't what I planned." Ino said. Kiba snorted.

"Lot's of things don't go as planned. Isn't that right TenTen?" Kiba yelled. They were all locked inside a cell. "You cheat on me when I leave on vacation. You didn't even tell me that you weren't that interested. You turned out to be no different then Sakura."

"Shut up!" Neji shouted. "She's mine now so leave her alone."

"She's all yours! Who knows maybe she'll leave you for someone else." Kiba turned away from TenTen.

"I'm sorry I should've told Neji that I had a boyfriend. I should've broken up with you first." TenTen regretted.

"Guys talk about this later." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What do we do now?" Gaara got up from the floor.

"The guard has times where he leaves right? Then when he goes, let's go up that vent up there." Gaara put his back to the guard and pointed with his finger. "Don't all look up at once, just look when he turns away. That vent is a little high up but this cell wasn't built for more then two people. We can climb on each other but we'll have to be fast."

"That's a good idea Gaara." Naruto patted his shoulder.

"You have done a lot for us." Sasuke tried to reason. "We could forgive you for now at least until we find Hinata."

"Come on man he's been more then helpful." Ino complained.

"Ok you're in the group but don't think that give you alone time with Hinata." Kiba. "Wait the guards walking away."  
"Message for the guard!" Temari spin and twirled.

"Oh Temari!" The Guard closed the door behind himself.

"Let's go!" Gaara hesitated.

oOo

Hinata hated this feeling. He had made her suffer over and over again. His body was so unkind and unloving. His motives were bad and his attitude was cocky. He acted as if raping her was her payment. That she owed him. It had been hours already and he was in another round.

"I could do this all night." He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and only thought of Sasuke. She could imagine the fright he could have had when she didn't appear back. Was he ok? Where was he? Was he searching for her? But she mostly hoped for him to save her.

"Why don't you stop?" Hinata sobbed. "You've already stole my virginity. Why can't you let me be?"

"I've dreamed of this day and hope to enjoy every minute of it. Until I'm satisfied I won't stop." He pulled her hair. "Whenever I did that I always felt 'excited'"

oOo

"Wasn't that your sister?" Ino asked. "What's she doing here?" Everyone was crawling in the small vent.

"She comes to see the guards all the time. She's kind of a whore when it comes to men in suits." Gaara gags. "Anyway I don't know where we're heading."

"We're heading to the elevator like planned before." Sasuke smiled and stopped. "Here we are." He opened the vent and jumped down. Everyone followed. "Not how I remember it."

"Dude this place is creepy." Kiba. The room was filled with torn toys. Dust had layered over the untouched toys. "Somewhat crazy."

"I think I remember the fight…" Sasuke said.

Flashback…

Sasuke was only six at the time but he was raised to be a man. Still whenever he was with Hinata he became so childish. He loved to joke and play with her. But he didn't notice the darkness building up around them.

One day his twin brother invited Hinata over to sleep with him. Sasuke didn't know that she was coming but he happen to come across her. She was barely awake when he found her. She sat on the bed with her head falling back and then jumping right back up.

"Hey Hinata are you tired?" Sasuke asked as he got on the bed next to her.

"Yep, sleep with my Sasuke. Me sleepy." She was in dreamland already. For some reason she was the only person able to distinguish who was who. He lay next to her and drifted to his sleep. Then a ruckus woke him up.

"What are you doing?" His twin brother Souske growled. "This was going to be my time with her."

"She asked me to." Sasuke got up. Souske slapped his face.

"You're always with her. She always wants to be with you. I hate you." Souske went to slap him again but Sasuke stopped him.

"You're going to wake Hinata up." Sasuke pushed him in the elevator and went down. "Can't we share?" The door open.

"Don't you understand brother? I don't want to share!" He pushed Sasuke to the floor. "She's mine and you can't have her. I hate you and I hope you disappear forever!" He grabbed the closet teddy bear and ripped it. Tossing toys breaking things with out remorse. "Itachi! Get rid of him take him away from my sight!"

Itachi picked up Sasuke and carried him away. Sasuke screamed and shouted but Itachi wouldn't let him down.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you should weakness." Itachi answered and threw him in a car.

End of Flashback…

"Let's just go up the elevator and hope we're able to make it there in one piece." Sasuke pressed the button. "There's too much sorrow in this room."

"How many stories are there in this building?" Gaara asked.

"Too many." TenTen answered.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hinata looked out the small window. The city was so vast and beautiful at night. That afternoon was a nightmare, and she had to keep her mind occupied. She didn't want to remember the horrid things that happened in that room. She thought about Sasuke and where he could be. She wanted to be in his arms once again.

It wasn't that long ago that Souske left the room with his brother Itachi. Apparently something happened that needed his attention. She looks away across the room. She felt as if she's been here before.

There was something about that other wall that she needed to touch. She took small steps to the other side and gently touched the wall. The cement was added recently. With her finger she was able to scrape it off a little.

"It looks like metal." Hinata continued to scrape it. She knocked the wall but there was no response.

oOo

"Sasuke are we there yet?" Ino asked. "I don't think that the floor is that far away."

"This hasn't been used in years it's probably slow." Gaara said. Then the elevator stopped. "What's going on?"

"I forgot about something." Sasuke yanked the teddy bear on the floor and stepped on it over and over again.

"What are you teddy hater?" Naruto smirked.

"No, I forgot that this elevator had a camera. He knows were here." Sasuke stopped when he heard his brother's voice.

"So that means you've regained your memories my little brother." Souske voice. "I didn't expect you to come. I thought I had all the cracks sealed."

"Guys open that box for me." Sasuke whispered. Kiba yanked the small flower box open. Sasuke got to his knees and ripped a cord.

"That was smart also." Souske chuckled. "I knew I forgot something. Now I can't control you anymore."

"Guys, let's go up through here." Sasuke opened a small door from the roof. "There are ladders to the room." They all followed right behind him. Sasuke could here a knock on the other side of the wall. "Hinata!"

Hinata jumped when she heard a voice call for her. Soon she realized that is was Sasuke. She knocked even louder.

"Hinata can you open the door?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the wall is cemented." Hinata grabbed a metal lamp and started breaking the wall. "I can see the door." She broke as much as she could and tried to open the strong doors.

Everyone looked around searching for the rusty noise. It started not too long ago. Then they all screamed when they found out where it came from. Someone activated the elevator again.

"Guys hurry before we die!" Ino started to freak. "I never thought I'd want to work so badly!" She was wishing to be in the studio right now. They finally managed to open the doors. Gaara helped Sasuke hold it open. Neji helped TenTen to her feet then Kiba helped Ino up. Naruto was the last.

"AH!" Naruto screamed. They had barely got him through the doors. He was crutched over his leg. "It hurts!" Hinata could see the blood spreading all over the carpet. She nearly fainted before Sasuke caught her. The trauma from earlier and now this were floating around in her head.

"I don't think I can take anymore." Hinata touched her head. "Let's get out of here."

"I wouldn't let your hopes up." Max barged in. "Men arrest the people and take Hinata back to our master."

"Wait Max I want them to come with me." The crowd opened up for Souske. "Let's talk."

"I can't believe you TenTen." Max crossed his arms.

"It's a lie!" TenTen screamed. "You are a lie! Max Souske erased your memories and replaced them with something false." Max seemed unmoved. She then whispered, "Luckily I have this." She took out a small disc connect to a ring. Ino turned when TenTen placed it on her hand. "Put it on his finger and press the button." They slowly walked away.

When Ino was close enough she jumped and hugged him. She took his hand and quickly slid the ring on.

"It's nice to see you again handsome!" She smiled and pressed the button. He went on a rampage falling to his knees. Ino fell down and the men became confused. Max became more relaxed and just had a chronic headache.

"What's going on?" He asked shaking.

"Let's go!" TenTen grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. "Come on guys follow me!" Everyone did.

"Don't let them escape!" Souske ordered. People started shooting and chasing them around the building.

"How do we get out?" Naruto asked limping and able to run with Kiba and Gaara's help. He was whimpering with every step.

"There's a place where only the techs of this building are allowed!" TenTen slide her card on a door. "It's a maze in here! They'll never figure the way out." They ran and ran.

"I hope we get out soon." Ino couldn't stand running so much.

oOo

"They escaped sir." Itachi closed his phone.

"Where are they now?" Souske was getting impatient.

"They're in the Restricted Area, we need a tech to get through that one." Itachi made another call. "Who do you want me to get?"

"Get me Shikamaru and his gang." Souske couldn't bear not getting them. "They'll make a good team."

"They're ruthless Souske they might kill Hinata not save her." Itachi warned Souske.

"It's alright, I don't need her anymore." Souske. "I'll conquer the Hyuga Company another way. I heard they have a younger daughter."

oOo

TenTen hated going through the labs and white halls that connected to other halls. One mistake and they'll be lost for hours.

"Hey people are behind us!" Ino started to run faster.

"What they shouldn't have figure out just yet!" TenTen looked back. "Wait, that's Shikamaru!" She hurried everyone. "We don't want to mess with them trust me!"

"He's from the Dragon Fist!" Kiba looked at the jacket he was wearing. "We can't just keep running, we need to confront them."

"Kiba's got a point. They'll just shoot us! Let's go fist fight!" Gaara. TenTen admitted defeat.

"TenTen its ok I got you." Neji was a black belt.

"Long time no see Neji!" Someone behind Shikamaru shouted.

"Lee…" Neji got in his fighting pose.

"Just don't hold back this time." Lee jumped in the air and went to kick Neji.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Neji stopped his attack forcing him to jump away. Their attacks were almost automatic. Both would barely miss their attacks by a hair line. Surprisingly they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"You always were better then Neji. Sensei always preferred you and I was in your shadow. But not anymore! I shall defeat you Neji Hyuga!" Lee want to give him his trade mark backwards punch. Neji moved avoiding his fist, he grabbed his arm. "How could this be?"

"I also have tricks up my sleeve." Neji shouted as he twisted Lee in the air and tossed him to the side.

"You have defeated me yet again Neji." Lee bowed and retreated.

"Well there goes our best fighter." Shikamaru gave up. "We give you five minutes to escape if you don't make it out, we're not holding back." The group was a little insecure about the situation but when he took out a timer they knew he was serious. They ran as fast as they could.

"Boss!" One of his followers complained. "Why did you let them go?"

"This isn't worth it. If we hurt them we're the bad guys anyway I liked the chick with the blonde hair. Maybe I can use this situation to make go out with me." Shikamaru was an opportunist that saw the light in every situation. "We won't be out of the hold of Souske just yet. It wasn't like he was going to set us free."

"So are you saying he just wanted us to do the dirty work?" The man asked.

"Exactly, most of all he knew that we wouldn't be able to get them. This was a waste of our time what a drag." Shikamaru started back.

"What about the five minutes?" The guys looked at each other.

"It takes four minutes to escape from this point of the building. They'll get out before the time finishes, so there's no point in chasing and wasting energy too." They all went to report to Souske.

oOo

"Nice to have you guys back!" Tsunade looked at the drained teens. "So who are you're friends?" She asked referring to TenTen and Neji. "Kiba and Gaara are here, too?"

"It's a long story and it all is because Sakura got jealous of Hinata." Ino fell to the ground. "I've never ran so much in my life!"

"I think Hinata should tell the story." Gaara commented. Kakashi came in with water bottles.

"Anyone thirsty?" Kakashi sang. Everyone darted to the water bottle and drank as if their life depended on it. "I'll go get some more."

"Well then Hinata how did this all start?" Tsunade was curious. "Was it that friend of yours Sai?"

"Yeah, he invited us to his summer house near the shore. It was fun but I dumped him and me and Sasuke kind of…hooked up." She blushed and took a slip of water.

"You should've seen it Tsunade!" Ino shouted remembering. "Sasuke opened the window and shouted that he was in love with Hinata! It was so beautiful. Then Sakura got so upset she swam deep into the ocean. It was pitch black, so she ended up lost."

"We all searched for her and I found out she went to a cave that night." Hinata started to worry. "I got help from Kiba and I was able to lift Sakura from a deep hole. Then Gaara, Naruto and Kiba dropped her off in the hospital."

"That's crazy! So you guys just came back?" Tsunade asked.

"Not really something else just happened. It was like a movie trust me." Ino stretched her arms. "Hinata was kidnapped by a guy who then turns out to be Sasukes evil twin brother!"

"Then I found out my own girl was cheating on me with another guy. I have no luck with love." Kiba turned away from TenTen.

"Otherwise then me and my love triangle I helped them into the Uchiha building. Then we got caught." TenTen.

"I found a way out and luckily my sister was doing her usual routine of flirting with the guards. We found our way out and Sasuke helped us find the elevator that went to the room that Hinata was in." Gaara.

"To make the story short they almost got squashed and we ran away. Naruto was hurt so we dropped him off at the hospital too. We finally made it here and we're getting the first rest we've had in a while." Hinata said trying to finish the topic. "Let's talk about something else alright." Sasuke touched her back lightly.

"What did I miss?" Kakashi came back with drinks and food. The group laughed. All did except Hinata. She stayed silent and to herself.

"I think I'll give another few days to you then." Tsunade got up. "I'll call the TV station to announce it. I think that story was inspiration for me to write some storylines." She felt with some smiles. Hinata excused herself. Sasuke followed quietly behind her.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her. She had just touched the phone. "You don't seem too happy at all."

"I just need to call my father. Please give me some privacy." Hinata said unemotionally. "I need to talk to him." Sasuke's arms went around her and his head bent down to her shoulder. He felt tears flow down his cheek.

"Please tell me…tell me what happened." Sasuke begged her. She started to weep. The phone fell off her hands. She was trying to wipe the tears off her eyes but more kept coming down.

"Come with me…to my father. I'll tell you then." She had some tears back. "Please…" They stood in the silence.

oOo

Hanabi ran down to the door. She opened it before the maid could even touch the door knob.

"Sister!" Hanabi face went serious when she saw who it was. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm here to speak to your father." He said with a deceiving smile.

"What if I refuse to let you in?" Hanabi didn't like him one bit.

"Then I'll force you." Itachi signaled for someone to come. A huge man came and grabbed her and pointed a gun to her head.

"He won't refuse with this ticket." Itachi went up the stairs. He threw the two huge doors open. "Hyuga! Sir it's time we talk."

oOo

"This is strange…" Hinata hanged up the phone. "Dad isn't picking up." Hinata turned to Sasuke avoiding his eyes. "We need to go there."

"Hinata!" Neji came in the room. "Hyuga House Hold is being attacked by the Uchihas!" He said out of breath. "We need to go there as so as possible." Hinata nodded and they ran to Kakashis car.

"Hey where are you taking my car?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke drove away with it.

"More drama and I'm going to miss it!" Ino pouted. "TenTen, Kiba, Gaara aren't you sad that you're staying behind?"

"Not really I trust Neji." TenTen smiled.

"Of course you do." Kiba crossed his arms.

"I'm tried of almost dying over and over again." Gaara lay on his back. "You should relax too."

"This is their fight if we go we'll be in there way." Shino was quiet for so long that everyone almost forgot he was there. "I think we need to worry more about the visitor we have." He pointed to Shikamaru at the entrance.

"I come in peace." He said.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Let her go Itachi I'll do anything. Just don't hurt my daughter." Her father got up from his seat with his arms in the air. He backed away slowly. Itachi smiled.

"The great Hyuga is begging?" Itachi hated weakness. "You're lucky I was told not to kill you!" He laughed. "We need to make a deal."

"Anything, just say it." The father said frantically.

"I want you to sign this contract. Everything you own will be ours, and we'll leave you alone." Itachi took out a gun and pointed to him.

"That's-" he was interrupted.

"Souske never mentioned not hurting poor little Hanabi." The man took the safety off on his gun.

"Ok I'll do it. Just let me look for a pen." He was going to towards his drawer.

"Stop!" Itachi commanded. "Here." He had a pen next to the contract. "This also states that when we have everything you own we'll leave you alone. You'll never see our faces again."

oOo

"That's the place!" Hinata opened the door while the car was still in motion. "Hurry!" She jumped out and went to the front entrance.

"Lady Hinata!" A servant called from the inside. She went to the lady.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked her. Neji and Sasuke came up behind her.

"Two men came in. One took little Hanabi and has a gun to her head. The other man went to your father office. Save little Hanabi, Hinata!" The lady began to cry.

"Follow me!" Neji lead them up the stairs. The doors were wide open. Her father handed Itachi the paper and the man let Hanabi go.

"Our work here is done." Itachi and the man passed by the group. "Goodbye Hinata." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"Father! Hanabi are you ok?" Hinata asked. Her father smiled. "Dad?" Hanabi and her father began to laugh. Neji chuckled to himself. "What's going on?"

"I knew this was going to happen so I did something a few days ago. When Neji came back with some news I made sure that they wouldn't know what happened to everything I owned. Neji is the real owner of the Hyuga Company." Her father helped Hanabi up. "I wasn't expecting them to threaten me with Hanabi though."

"So what did you just give away?" Sasuke asked.

"A few farms and animals, I bought them in time to make Souske tick." Her father fixed his tie. "Now that they can't show their faces anymore I don't have to deal with them. Everything is just as planned."

"I'm happy that everything is better…" Hinata could barely stand up anymore. Her legs gave and she fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke went to her. He lifted her and felt her head. "She's burning up!" He carried her bride style and placed her on the couch. "We need to get her checked."

"I've got." Her father dialed a number.

"Please get better." Sasuke took her hands between his. "Please let me feel your pain."

oOo

"What are you doing here?" Ino glanced at the guys heading towards her. He had something behind him. "You said you'll leave us alone." She covered her face when he took out the object.

"What are you afraid of roses?" Shikamaru asked. She opened her eyes to see that beautiful red roses. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to catch a movie with me." Ino blushed.

"Did you let us go because you like me?" Ino asked.

"It was love in first sight." Shikamaru added.

"How romantic!" Ino jumped up and hugged him. "Yes I'll go with you!" Ino pecked his lips. "What movie did you want to see?"

"I was thinking 'I am number 4'…" Shikamaru liked her enthusiasm. She pulled him outside.

"That's an interesting couple." TenTen giggled. "Where are you going Gaara?" He was heading out.

"I need to apologize to my sister. She and I haven't talked much since I fought with her." Gaara was feeling bad. "I don't like the memories in here anyway."

"What about you Shino?" TenTen asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"I think it's time I said hello to my 'love'." Shino said. TenTen couldn't believe he had a girlfriend.

"What kind of person is she?" TenTen.

"She's a computer with the most memory in her hard drive then any other computer out there. Her system is a beauty." Shino said with passion.

"Oh…"TenTen was disappointed.

"Don't even bother to ask me what I'll do." Kiba told TenTen. "Don't talk to me ever again."

"Kiba…" TenTen was feeling horrible. "Goodbye." He didn't say anything he just simply left.

oOo

"What's wrong doc?" Sasuke asked the elderly man. He fixed his glasses and turned away from him.

"She's been through a hard time. She needs lots of rest. There's also something else…it's alarming." The man put his things away. "Has she been attacked?"

"She was kidnapped for a while but she didn't say anything about it. What happened doc?" Sasuke was starting to get really worried.

"It's up to her to tell you what happened that day. If I say it her metal health won't change. She needs to work up the courage to tell you." The doctor left the room. Sasuke turned to Hinata. He lightly touched her face.

"Hinata, don't you trust me?" Sasuke laid his head and drifted to sleep.

oOo

Gaara entered his house. It had been months since he's been there. His family seemed to be in there rooms.

"I'm home…" He said in a whisper. Suddenly someone attacked him.

"Gaara!" Temari cried. "Where have you been? I missed you so much."

"Man, you have no idea how hard it was to hear her voice day and night. Now that you're finally back I can get some sleep." Kankuro smiled to his brother.

"You guys aren't mad at me anymore?" Gaara asked.

"How can we still be mad at you?" Temari ruffled his hair. "Come follow me!" She pulled him to his room. "I bought you a nice new TV. I hope you like it." She sniffed. Gaara started to laugh that soon broke into tears.

"Thanks." He buried his face on her shoulder. "Thank you…"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

"Sasuke Uchiha, which is you?" Hiashi asked Sasuke. Sauske nodded. "Well then I should tell you what you are about to face."

"Tell me everything you need to sir." Sasuke looked at Hinata was sitting next to him happy.

"I know you want to marry my daughter but something came up that is more important." Hiashi looked at the papers in front of him. "Souske had done some bad things that have him running from the law but now something has come to light. All the paper works says that not Souske was doing it but Sasuke. He did everything under your name and soon the government will get you."

"What that's not fair!" Hinata stood up. "What about the paper work of Sasuke's adoption that can help you?"

"Not really. Kakashi did everything in a hush meaning that under the view of the public I am guilty." Sasuke lowered his head. Hinata didn't know what to do. She finally got back with Sasuke but soon they'll be separated maybe ever forever.

"Can't you do something dad?" Hinata begged. Hiashi looked away.

"The only thing we could do it get Souske to confess that he was wrong. Hinata will you be willing to go back there and catching it all on tape?"

"No I have something better." Hinata dialed TenTen's number. "I need your help."

oOo

"Hinata I can't let you go there again." Sasuke tried to stop her but she pecked his lips and got in TenTen's car.

"See you soon." Hinata was then gone from his view.

"Hey Sasuke here." Neji took out his laptop. "You'll be able to see it all here." He looked at the room Hinata was held captive. "Be aware you might hear things you'll never want to hear."

"I know but I don't care." Sasuke looked intently at the screen.

oOo

"So what happened?" Sakura asked Gaara. Kiba passed him an apple. "I haven't heard from anyone. I mean the show too."

"We're off for now." Kiba said. They all looked at each other. "Stuff just keeps on getting worse and worse." They all signed.

oOo

"Souske." Hinata called for him. He turned to see her. His smile grew as he got closer. "Are you here for more?" He said touching her lips.

"Let's go somewhere private then." Hinata pressed the button on the elevator. Souske followed her. Hinata only had to endure him for a while.

oOo

Sasuke could see Hinata enter the room with Souske. He touched her neck gripping it tightly.

"What is the real reason you're here?" Souske didn't quite try to choke her. "Did you come for more? Another round at it?" He pushed her to the bed.

"I came to talk!" She said sitting up. He crossed his arms. "You're framing Sasuke! Please stop it!"

"What are you talking about?" He said closing the space between them. "I'm just as surprised as you to know he did such horrendous things."

"No you framed him. What would you have me do so that I can save him?" Hinata asked feeling the tears slip. "Why would you do this to your brother?"

"Brother! He's not my brother! He's a traitor! I wanted him out so I used his name! He's over with now. Hinata forget him and marry me." Souske goes in for a kiss but she jumps off the bed.

"Never!" Hinata signaled the camera.

"What are you doing?" Souske looked at the camera. "You didn't!"

"I did and you're done with!" Hinata. He pushed her to the ground and she cringed at the pain.

"I'll take you again before that!"

oOo

"What does he mean?" Sasuke stumbled and picked himself up again. "Did he do something to her?" Hinata why are you hiding these things from me? Sasuke ran to his car racing down the streets to Uchiha Company building. When he finally made it there the police surrounded the area.

"Who are you?" One cop asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The man told him to get out the car. "But I'm innocent!"

"Sure, sure…" The cop put some hand cuffs on him.

"But it is true officer look at this!" TenTen came with her laptop. "This is footage from the inside of this building. They took a look and nodded.

"We need to save her."

oOo

The doors were broken open and Souske was taken to jail. Sasuke fell to his knees and hugged Hinata. She was untouched and crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said over and over again.

Two Months later…

"Hey Hinata you ready?" Ino took a peek in the room. "Don't tell me you have cold feet!"

"It's just so scary!" Hinata looked down. "Do you think that he's making the right decision? I'm not that pretty so…" Ino pulled her cheek. "OW! What was that for?"

"He's head over heels for you so go get him!" Ino pulled her to the door.

"You're right." Hinata walked to the long isle. People gasped at the dazzling bride. Her eyes were only on those that waited for her on the other side. Her father let her go to Sasuke. Everything seemed to go so fast that soon she found herself putting the ring in his finger.

"You may kiss the bride." The man said.

Before he finished saying the words Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi was crying loudly in the crowd. They both looked up to giggle.

"So this means you're mines." She said curling his lips as they connected with hers.

"Forever baby." He kissed her passionately. They skipped together to the other side.

"Wait!" Hinata looked at the other girls waiting. She threw her flowers back and Sakura caught it. She grabbed Gaara's arm.

Hinata and Sasuke ran to their future.

Hinata looked at the blanket computer screen. Sasuke came in the room with the infant in his arms. He looked at his wife with a questioning look. She giggled and got up from the chair.

"What were you planning to do?" Sasuke asked her. He handed the baby to her. "I think she's hungry." He added. Hinata nodded.

"Some thing everyone suggested I should do. I started writing but my mind started to remember everything. I erased it all and couldn't find myself to continue writing." Hinata lifted her shirt. "Wonder when this little girl of mines will drink off bottles."

"Enjoy it now while it lasts." He said kissing Hinata's forehead. "I don't think you need to write anything down." he chuckled. "Don't let Ino influence you."

"How'd you know it was her?" Hinata asked.

"It's seems like her." He signed. "Gaara found out this morning that Sakura's pregnant. They're changing the date to their wedding to this Friday." That was typical them. "Did TenTen tell you that she's having twins?"

"No I didn't know." Hinata laughed. "You're talking like a nosy mother."

"Well after you left today I had to answer all your calls to, no thanks." Sasuke joined in her laughter. "It seems Ino's and Shikamuro's boy is finally crawling too. Kiba also met a girl he's finally committing to, and Naruto is leaving to go visit another country soon. Man, we're all drifting apart."

"We are all grown up now." Hinata kissed her daughter. "But we'll never separate. We finally have the family we've always dreamed of." Sasuke bend his head and kiss her lips.

"With more babies coming in the way." He whispered.

"Do all the loving but there isn't another coming through this train." Hinata stated. "What you expect me to be a baby making machine?"

"Well I hope for at least three children." When Sasuke said this Hinata gasped.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Well I heard it gets easier each time."

"Easy for you to say you're not giving birth…"

"Well, I'm satisfied with this one child…for now." They both chuckled and looked at the baby in Hinata's arms. "I'm completely happy. I'm happy I have you and this wonderful girl."

"Me too." Hinata cradled her daughter.

The End

Finally over! But don't think this is the last story for me! Thanks for reading it this far and hope you all enjoyed every word of it. See Ya!


End file.
